Gotas de pecado en el Campamento Mestizo
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: ¿Has deseado algo con todas tus fuerzas y por "casualidad" se cumple? A mí me pasó. Aprendí tarde que todos los deseos son oscuros. Yo no debí existir. A veces envidio a Jackson, él por lo menos se mereció la existencia pero ¿yo? Yo debo morir, cueste lo que cueste.
1. Emboscada

**1. La emboscada**

Soy Rick Russell.

Y aquí es donde tú dices que te importa una jodida mierda mi nombre. Bien por ti, te adelanto que morirás en medio de tus heces fecales con grasa extra como el asqueroso mortal que eres.

¿Quién me llamó estúpido? Bah, me vale madres.

Voy a morir.

Si tú morirás mediocre entre tu mierda, yo moriré como sólo los míos saben hacerlo: asesinados. Pero yo tengo estilo hasta para eso.

¿Por qué digo que moriré?

Me gusta y es más fácil culpar a los dioses (griegos, romanos, egipcios, hindúes, aztecas; da igual) por estos problemas; ellos son los que tienen sexo con estúpidos humanos o espíritus de la naturaleza, y no les importa lo que venga después.

¿Resultado? Nacen semidioses malditos. Como mi amigo Ghan. Como yo.

Tampoco soy idiota, no le achacaré todos mis males a esa mafia divina, porque no todos ellos valen mierda. Algunos son decentes. Ey, finge que no dije eso.

Mmmmmm.

El equipo de caza ya está cerca, lo siento. Y no sólo vienen monstruos peores que los que Suria y yo solíamos enfrentar. Con ellos vienen mestizos ¿Quién lo iba a creer? (¿Entiendes el sarcasmo?), pero ¿En qué momento mestizos de buena madera armaron alianzas con monstruos? Creo que las circunstancias los han forzado. Ja, nunca digas "de esa agua no he de beber", no sabes qué harías tú en una situación extrema.

En fin, me apuesto un dedo a que quienes nos vienen a atacar son los mismos idiotas que desaparecieron a Ghan. Recuerdo que mucha gente dijo que esa desaparición (y posiblemente asesinato) era de esperarse. Yo digo que esa gente vale caca.

- ¡Russell!-grita mi centinela, avisándome lo que yo ya sabía, que ellos estaban cerca.

Me pregunto si Jamil ya habrá caído, no es que su muerte valga mucho, al contrario.

Muerte.

Miro el cielo que se alza sobre mí con rencor... y una punzada de miedo. ¿Sabes? La muerte de la pequeña Karím sí me descolocaría.

Ella con su tonta frase de "hasta las aguas más turbulentas son navegables" que decía mirándome a mí y compañía, se ganó el corazón de muchos. Y Suria tuvo que admitir cuánto la quería. Y por eso yo tuve que admitir que hasta los chicos malos saben amar.

_Suria... Suria ¡Cuántos problemas me trajiste, maldita!_

Muerte.

Mmmmmm.

Huelo el mar salado desde aquí, y algo putrefacto.

Aprieto los dientes al mismo tiempo viene a mi mente la causante de esta emboscada.

Si puedo, escaparé de los campos de castigo del inframundo de Hades para venir a machacar a la perra de Bernardette, mi masoquista prostituta personal, que no sabe tener la boca cerrada. Por eso digo, no confíes ni en tu sombra.

Tú no sabes cómo odio a la gente, a los mestizos huecos, a algunos dioses y a Dora la Exploradora ¡¿Qué no puedes ver a Zorro frente a ti, Dora, o estás ciega?!

Oh.

Noto que un mestizo penetró mi fortaleza. Sonrío con desdén. _Bienvenido al infierno, amigo._

Ya sé, te estás preguntando qué hago aquí, protegiéndome de un grupo mezclado de semidioses y monstruos.

Soy ¿Cómo lo digo sin que suene estúpido? Un, hum, fugitivo, sep el odioso tipo malo de la película.

Para aquéllos que me persiguen soy culpable de engaño, chantaje, robo, extorsión, homicidio (¿O era mesticidio?), eutanasia (o eso intenté) y creo que de robar las gominolas favoritas del señor D. ¿Y de qué más? Ah ya, también por guiar a mis colegas a toda clase de excesos. Y es que mis amigos y yo fuimos muy lejos como para que los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo nos dieran una amnistía como sé que se las han dado a otras ovejas negras.

Conste que yo no soy un total manipulador, la gente es de mente fácil.

Recuerdo que una vez no sé quién me dijo "alguien los va a matar porque les encanta vivir en el pecado."

¿Qué? Uno tiene sus pasatiempos, hay a quien les gusta coleccionar fotos, a otros fastidiar a sus hermanos o escuchar música. A mí me gusta consentirme. No digo que soy culpable de todo eso (¡Mira que echaron demasiada imaginación a la lista de mis delitos!), pero algunos sí son evidentes.

En mi defensa diré que tras cada uno de mis actos había un motivo. Por más estúpida que fuera, obraba con una razón.

Espera.

Los mestizos se acercan con sigilo a mi ubicación, y cuidado, a partir de ahora no tendré mucho tiempo para este monólogo.

Preparo mis cuchillos, listo para morir, porque para morir también tengo una puta razón, no creas que me metí a lo idiota en la boca del lobo o que éste es un sacrificio heroico. ¿Sabes? Los héroes y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. La prueba está en que mis asesinos serán estos patéticos héroes semidioses de pacotilla con los que seguramente alguna chica tonta quiere salir. Lamento decepcionarte pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, yo tengo miles de detalles de ciertos héroes que te pondrían los pelos de punta ¡Y me encantaría ver tu cara!

Pero bueno, ese no es el punto. Ya sabes, estoy rodeado de asesinos.

Y este es el momento en el que se supone que yo debería empezar a contarte mi vida, advirtiéndote que el camino chueco termina mal, bla, bla, bla. Sólo te diré algo: haz lo que quieras pues a mí, la gente que no es Yo, me importa un cacahuate.

No me hago responsable de lo que vayas a ver en adelante.

Te mostraré cada detalle mi vida, desde que di mis primeros pasos (¡Oh, nooooo, no tan atrás!), hasta que morí (lo cual ya sabes que sucederá pronto). Yo no tengo nada qué perder, tú tal vez sí.

Simplemente te pido que cuando llegues hasta el momento de mi muerte, recuerdes que **Rick Russell les dio pelea**.


	2. 2 ¡Soy inocente!

-Avergonzante. Denigrante, es una indignación total para el colegio, ¡¿se ha dado cuenta de eso, señor Russel?!

A cualquier alumno más le valía asentir sumisamente y aceptar su castigo. A Rick le importaba más demostrar su inocencia, por lo cual miró a la directora con un dejo de rebeldía.

-Pero no fue mi culpa…

- ¡Esos modales, señor Russel!

Rick suspiró, intentando calmarse.

En su infancia él había hecho cosas divertidas (peligrosas según los adultos), como desconectar cables o apachurrar botones que no debía, más ningún adulto lo había descubierto. Ahora que él NO ERA CULPABLE de incendiar tres carros alegóricos del desfile escolar de primavera, todas las manos lo señalaban a él como culpable.

No era justo. Rick sólo había estado en el lugar y momento equivocados. La culpa la tenía aquella tipa pelirroja, psicópata y suicida que Rick encontró inesperadamente; ella primeramente lo insultó en un idioma desconocido y luego todo resultó confuso. Lo único que Rick recordaba era que ella prendió unos fuegos artificiales potentes, apuntando a Rick como si esperara matarlo. Menos mal que el otro chico, un enano de sexto grado a quien Rick no le hablaba, lo apartó del camino y los fuegos fueron a estamparse en los carros alegóricos. Después de eso… Rick perdió la conciencia y despertó rodeado por sus compañeros.

Pero claro, nadie le creía a Rick. En primera, porque nadie más había visto a la psicópata; en segunda, porque en el colegio no había fuegos artificiales y en tercera, porque la directora necesitaba capturar a un culpable para no quedar mal frente a sus alumnos y Rick era su conejillo de indias favorito.

-Bien-escupió Rick malhumorado-. Si no me cree, no es mi culpa-y se cruzó de brazos a la espera de su castigo.

-Tendrá que quedarse todo el año a reparar los daños en la escuela-sentenció la directora con un dejo de suficiencia e ira-. Lo expulsaría, pero ya es suficiente con pasar tres días detenido en la delegación.

A Rick se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Mierda, la policía.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Russell-parecía que no-, pero una vecina que lo vio, lo ha denunciado por daños a propiedad pública. Así que… -la directora se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla-. Tendrá que acompañar a los policías a la deleg…

- ¡No!-Rick se levantó paniqueado de su silla -. Señora directora, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, lo siento. Fue un accidente, discúlpeme muchísimo. Hago lo que quiera pero no deje que me lleven…

-No puedo impedirlo-la directora se encogió de hombros.

Rick se sintió humillado pero más que nada lleno de pánico. Él no era un delincuente, no lo era, no lo era y no lo era. Nunca había estado en una delegación pero ¡estar detenido! Ni en sueños… ¡¿Y si lo multaban?! Diosito santo, él no tenía dinero y no quería llegar por nada del mundo a casa y decirle a su madre que había que pagar una maldita multa. Si apenas tenían para comprar el desayuno del día… Uy no, y lo peor sería darle la cara a su padre.

Intentando no imaginarse la cara de su padre, Rick trató de calmarse. Los policías lo miraban desde la puerta pensando que el muchacho se iba a fugar.

_Hum, no_, pensó Rick, _si huyo empeoraré las cosas; tal vez la policía investigue y descubra que soy inocente_.

-Está bien, señora, usted gana-suspiró-. Pero sepa que hay un dios que todo lo ve y todo lo oye.

Así que los policías se llevaron a Rick a la patrulla.

A pesar de que no opuso resistencia, el muchacho no podía dejar de rechinar los dientes y amenazar a todo el mundo.

La patrulla se puso en marcha. Rick se asomó por la ventana con cara de pocos amigos.

-Espero que mi sentencia sea corta-decía Rick-. Tengo que regresar a hacer mi tarea.

Uno de los policías, el que manejaba y al que Rick llamó Gruñón, se giró hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Está bien-murmuró Rick, agitando sus manos esposadas-. Ya sé que tengo derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en mi contra… pero por favor, no digan que rompí un jarrón de la dirección cuando salí… okey sí, díganlo pero sepan que fue sin querer queriendo…

- ¡Mierda!-el otro policía, Feo, miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-Creí que nuestro honorable sistema de justicia de la nación no era grosero…

- ¡Cállate, mocoso!

- ¡No soy un mocoso!-a Rick le indignaba que aún lo tacharan de niño-. Cumpliré los quince en un mes y no los invitaré… ¿Ya llegamos?

La patrulla se había detenido.

-Cuanto antes, mejor-escupió el policía Gruñón.

Entonces el policía Feo se giró hacia Rick con aire amenazador. Por instinto, Rick se echó para atrás todo lo que pudo. Feo hacía honor a su nombre, sujetó a Rick del pecho con inesperada fuerza y abrió la boca como si quisiera almorzarse al muchacho.

-Tengo derechos…-farfulló Rick hasta que lo miró. La boca de Feo se hizo más grande, imposible que aquél fuera su cuerpo-. ¡Eh!

Esa boca no podía tener veinte centímetros de diámetro, imposible. La mente del muchacho se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro.

Rick forcejeó. No sabía qué era esa cosa pero de algo estaba seguro: no era humano. Y él, Rick, no se iba a dejar dominar por el miedo; no iba a ser comida de extraterrestres enormes y horribles que por cierto, necesitaban un buen lavado de dientes.

Trató de golpear a Feo con sus manos, que aún seguían esposadas, pero fue como si no lo hubiera hecho. La cosa esa gruñó.

-Puft. Demasiado fácil-se quejó Gruñón, que aún seguía sentado como si nada-. No sabe ni defenderse. ¿No que los mestizos son los más fieros?

Entonces… una bayoneta cruzó la ventana e hirió a Feo en el pecho. Un segundo después, esa cosa se hizo polvo frente a Rick.

El muchacho no sabía qué sucedía. Estaba desorientado. No todos los días un policía mutante lo atacaba porque sí.

Rick estaba tan asustado que ni si quiera se preguntó de dónde demonios salió aquélla estaca, porque el otro policía se estaba transformando también.

Gruñón se movió tan rápidamente que aunque estuviera en shock, a Rick le sorprendió el haber percibido el movimiento. El monstruo se giró hacia él con la misma expresión hambrienta que Feo. Al mismo tiempo, y se sorprendió de reaccionar rápidamente, Rick se alejó lo más posible que podía de Gruñón. Hubiera abierto la puerta si sus manos no estuvieran esposadas. Estaba atrapado.

Entonces el cerebro le funcionó. Intentó golpear a Gruñón con sus puños juntos y, como esperaba, Gruñón lo detuvo con sus manos y una sonrisa maligna. Rick se impulsó y le dio un codazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Gruñón se atontó unos segundos, tiempo que Rick aprovechó para intentar romper con sus puños el vidrio. No lo logró. Gruñón se estaba recuperando. Así que Rick jugó su última carta y le dio una patada.

- ¡Ah...!-gritó alguien allá afuera-. ¡Eh, no...!

¿El problema? En ese momento otra bayoneta cruzó la ventana abierta del copiloto y atravesó la cabeza de Gruñón. Y el pie de Rick.

- ¡AHHHH… puta madre!

El cuerpo de Gruñón se disolvió en volutas de polvo, al igual que Feo. Pero eso no importaba a Rick. Su pie izquierdo estaba herido.

Rick bajó su pie y se lo acercó lo más lenta y cuidadosamente que pudo, hasta acomodarlo sobre su rodilla derecha. Por suerte la bayoneta sólo había traspasado su dedo gordo, lo cual no era algo gratificante para Rick.

Alguien abrió las puertas delanteras, haciendo mucho ruido. Rick subió la mirada, irritado.

Dos niños, uno a cada lado, subieron a los asientos delanteros, haciendo alboroto.

- ¡Te dije que no disparas, Luke!-gritó una chica punk de pelo negro.

-Perdóname por querer salvarle la vida al amigo, Talía-se quejó un adolescente rubio-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, está el detalle de mis manos esposadas y mi dedito pero descuida, estoy de maravilla-musitó Rick con sarcasmo, intentando no moverse pues el pie le dolía mucho.

- Ah yo arreglo eso- una niñita en la que Rick no se había fijado, se adelantó a los demás, trepó sobre las piernas de la otra chica, Talía, y jaló la bayoneta con todas su fuerzas. Salió. Rick gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- ¡AH...LA JODIDA…! ¡¿No pudiste hacerlo más doloroso?!

-Perdón...-la niña puso cara de asustada.

-Ya, no te quejes-Luke recargó su cabeza encima del respaldo del copiloto. Al mismo tiempo, Talía se puso a jugar con el volante de la patrulla-. Pareces niñita.

-Búrlate-Rick se acercó más el dedo, examinándolo-. Tú no tienes el dedo rajado.

- "Gracias, Luke por salvarme de los monstruos a los que yo temía".

-Puft.

-Ese dedo no se ve bien-señaló Talía mientras buscaba las llaves del auto en la ropa de los monstruos que habían vaporizado-. ¿Ambrosía?—sugirió.

-Provisiones agotadas-señaló la niña-. En el refugio tenemos. El padre de Luke nos dio...

-¿Quieres transporte gratis?-interrumpió Luke.

Talía sonrió y arrancó el auto. Para ser una chica prepúber... manejaba muy mal. Pisó el acelerador primero y un instante después se detuvo pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Luke se golpeó la cabeza, la niñita golpeó con su espalda el estéreo y Rick se cayó de asiento trasero.

-Mi pie…

- ¿Por qué no manejo yo?—jadeó Luke.

-Porque yo tengo las llaves—replicó Talía.

-Ah, bueno-Luke se sobó la frente, se volvió a Rick y añadió en tono serio-: ¿Quién eres?

Rick intentó ignorarlo. Se estaba levantando del suelo con mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó.

Talía arrancó el auto otra vez. En esta ocasión con demasiada lentitud.

-A nuestro refugio, por ambrosía-contestó Luke-. ¿Quién eres?

-Debo ir a casa—Rick ignoró a Luke.

- ¿A que tu mami te cuide? Repito ¿Quién eres?

-No necesito su _ambrosía-_Rick ignoró a Luke. No le gustaba que se burlaran de él-. Mi casa está a unas cuadras de aquí, ahí tengo lo necesario para curarme. Gira a la izquierda y vete derecho.

-Pero...-Talía iba a replicar.

-Por favor-pidió Rick-. Yo puedo curarme solo.

Talía se encogió de hombros pero giró a la izquierda. Luke bufó, contrariado y la niñita puso mala cara.

No es que a Rick le desagradaran esos chicos, pero le habían atravesado el dedito gordo, su favorito.

Y también le habían salvado la vida.

-Varick Russell-respondió casi a la fuerza. Su dedo ya no le dolía tanto-. Soy Rick para los amigos. Métete en la calle del dentista.

-Mucho gusto, Rick-la niñita le sonrió tan emocionada que Rick estuvo a punto de corresponderle-. Soy Annabeth.

-No, me refería a...-Luke titubeó.

-Tú eres como nosotros-escupió Talía sin mirar a nadie.

-¿Como nosotr...? Espera-Rick frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

-No tenemos idea-Luke se encogió de hombros-. Sólo sé que eran monstruos.

-Oh, no lo había notado-Rick miró a su alrededor. No era por nada, pero la nenita Anabeth lo miraba con tal entusiasmo que lo chiveaba.

-Acostúmbrate-Talía se detuvo y silbó para que los autos de enfrente se movieran-. Les encanta perseguir a chicos como nosotros.

-¿Chicos como nosotros?

- Mestizos.

-Dime, Rick-Talía aceleró una vez que los demás coches avanzaron-. ¿Qué tanto sabes de mitología griega?

- ¿Zeus, Poseidón y Hades?-Rick no le veía el caso, pero la charla lo distraía del dolor-. ¿Esos qué tienen que ver aquí? Da vuelta en el semáforo.

-Todo-Había amargura en la voz de Luke mientras revisaba los cajones de la patrulla-. Esa... _Mitología_ es real. Existen los dioses, los monstruos y...

-Claro, y yo soy Michael Jackson ¿Algún autógrafo?-Rick bufó.

- ¿Y esos monstruos eran de mentira?

-La mitología sólo explicaba cosas que la gente no comprendía. Hoy existe la ciencia.

-Sigue viviendo en tu mundito-escupió Talía-. No cambia el hecho de que seas un mestizo.

- ¿Y por qué mierda me dices eso? ¿Es un insulto?

-Mestizo, tonto-enfatizó Luke-. Hijo de un dios y un mortal. Por eso los monstruos nos persiguen y porque somos su platillo favorito.

- ¿Y por qué me dicen eso a mí? Yo no soy... Especial-Rick se encogió de hombros.

-Ya no nos llamas mentirosos-observó Annabeth-. Entonces ya nos crees.

-¿No eres especial?-repitió Talía con impaciencia-. Adivino: chico problemático, te cuesta poner atención, hiperactivo y las letras te parecen jeroglíficos.

Rick frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo lo sabían?

-Me estás diciendo que soy un mestizo-murmuró lentamente.

-Ajá-asintió Talía, contenta de que Rick captara la información.

-Hijo de un dios y un mortal.

-Exacto.

-Ustedes están locos.

- ¿En serio?-terció Luke con indiferencia pues percibía que Rick vacilaba en su afán de no creer.

-Pues...-Rick dudó-. No les termino de creer porque mis dos padres están conmigo. Si no fuera así tal vez...-distraído, Rick soltó su pie. Se arrepintió cuando su dedo comenzó a dolerle-. Ow... Iré a mi casa... Con mi familia.

Luke, Annabeth y Talía se miraron entre sí.

-Mi casa-insistió Rick-. Métete en esa calle. Es la casa del pino.

-Sí, sí-escupió Talía de malas-. Allá vamos.

- ¿Y cómo les vas a explicar esto?-preguntó Luke con petulancia.

Rick se fijó en sus manos, esposadas y su dedito atravesado.

-Annabeth, tu cuchillo por favor-pidió Luke sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Qué vas a...? ¡Espera, mis manos!

Pero Luke ya había cortado las esposas de Rick.

- Eh...-Rick dudó. Los monstruos eran una cosa, estos chicos raros eran otra, pero ¿Un cuchillo corta metal?

En ese momento Talía se detuvo frente a la casa de Rick.

-Bonito barrio-señaló Luke sonriente.

Rick se ruborizó.

El barrio Santa Fe era uno de los tantos barrios pobres que había en la ciudad de Richmond, Virginia. Casas no terminadas y descoloridas, grafittis donde sea, basura, vagabundos, niños delincuentes. La casa de Rick era de un piso, estaba apretujada entre otras casas pero lo extraño es que enfrente de ella había un pino alto y delgado. La puerta estaba desgastada y medio enterrada entre la pared y la banqueta.

-De todos modos se ve mejor que mi casa-reconoció Luke con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu casa está con nosotras, tonto-terció Talía.

-¿Con ustedes? ¿No hay adultos que los cuiden?-preguntó Rick asombrado.

-No los necesitamos-zanjó Luke-. Nosotros tres somos una familia, sabemos luchar y tenemos un refugio increíble en Río Grande. Con eso basta.

-Ah.

Rick abrió la puerta.

-De nada-dijo Luke.

-Gracias por el viaje-Rick puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Nada más?

-Y me debes un dedo.

Rick se bajó lo más rápido que pudo.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido exactamente con los policías, pero quería volver a casa. Debía.

- Oye-Luke se asomó por la ventana-. Eso que atacó ahorita no es nada. Siempre vendrán sólo por ti, más y más fuertes.

Rick no le creyó.

-Vas a casa-añadió Talía que intentaba arrancar la patrulla-. Pero cuando ellos vean lo que te persigue... Te van a echar. Como a nosotros.

Rick decidió omitir eso.

-Cuando lo hagan, búscanos-gritó Annabeth.

-Ah sí, claro. Eh... Gracias-dijo Rick a la fuerza-. Adiós.

-Vete-dijo Luke, molesto-. Ojalá te maten.

-Ojalá los detengan-replicó Rick de mal humor-. ¿Tres niños conduciendo una patrulla cuyos policías fueron asesinados? Mucha suerte.

Y cojeando, Rick se dirigió a su casa. A su espalda, una patrulla arrancó aceleradamente.

Rick sonrió. A pesar de todo, deseaba que no les pasara nada. Talía, Luke y Annabeth lo habían salvado. Ellos le debían un dedo. Él les debía su vida.

Cuando entró en su casa, Rick se encontró con algo inesperado.

El chico de sexto año, el que había ayudado a Rick con la psicópata incendia carros alegóricos de la escuela, discutía en la sala con la madre de Rick, Estela Russell. El chico, cuyo nombre Rick no recordaba, parecía desesperado. Su madre estaba enfadada.

- ¡Ya dije que no!-dijo Estela.

El chico de sexto año estaba muy afectado, con la palabra en la boca. Luego se enderezó y se giró con rapidez.

-¡Rick!-exclamó con alivio y alegría.

Entonces la señora Russell vio a Rick recargado en el marco de la puerta y se puso más roja.

- ¡Tú! ¡Varick Russell!-agitó un sobre de aspecto oficial frente a Rick-. ¡Explotar tres carros alegóricos! ¡Y FUGARTE CAMINO A LA DELEGACIÓN! ¡Acaba de llegar un citatorio de la delegación! Te quieren ahí mañana temprano.

Rick frunció el ceño.

-Mamá, yo no hice nada-farfulló porque el dedo de su pie le dolía mucho-. Los carros alegóricos los incendió una loca. Aquí mi amigo...-miró al chico de sexto.

-Grover-respondió él nerviosamente-. Me llamo Grover Underwood. Sí señora, yo vi todo. Su hijo es inocente.

La señora Russell dudó. Quería mucho a su hijo, pero no podía negar que Rick tenía un historial negro sobre "accidentes en el colegio, hogar y calle".

-Y si no hiciste nada-dijo calmadamente-. ¿Por qué huiste de la patrulla?-levantó el sobre.

-Porque los policías me atacaron.

Grover se tensó.

-Es cierto-asintió Rick apretando los dientes. El dedo de su pie comenzó a dolerle más.

- ¡Dioses!-exclamó Grover-. Estás herido.

-A tu habitación-dijo la señora Russell, dándose cuenta de la herida-. Yo... Te curaré.

Rick gimió. Era su mamá, pero de medicina ella no tenía idea.

-Yo sé de enfermería-saltó Grover-. Mi papá trabaja en un hospital-desvió la mirada.

-Ah-la señora Russell estaba aliviada-. Ayúdalo por favor mientras yo... Les preparo la cena. Mañana iremos a la delegación-añadió mirando severamente a Rick.

El chico gimió.

El cuarto de Rick en realidad era medio cuarto. La habitación estaba dividida por una sábana. La mitad sur estaba organizada, llena de pósters de grupos de moda, una cama individual rosa y un ropero descuidado. La otra mitad estaba muy desordenada, la cama destendida, los zapatos y la ropa tirada, y el ropero abierto; había grandes carteles en las paredes con dibujos hechos a mano.

- ¿Tuyos?-preguntó Grover como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Míos-afirmó Rick con un dejo de orgullo.

Grover ayudó a Rick a acostarse en la cama del lado desordenado, luego se sentó a su lado, sacó una flautilla de su bolsillo y comenzó a tocar.

- ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Rick. Grover no contestó.

Poco a poco, Rick se fue sintiendo tranquilo. La herida le fue doliendo menos y menos hasta que Rick sonrió.

- ¡Desapareció!-exclamó al ver que su dedo ya estaba bien-. Demonios, Grover ¿Eres mago?

Grover abrió la boca.

La señora Russell entró con una bandeja repleta de enchiladas con queso que olían muy bien.

-Comida-farfulló Grover-. Comida mortal...

Rick le frunció el ceño. _¿_Había dicho_ mortal?_ Ni que estuviera envenenada.

-Ah... ¿Dónde me lavo las manos, señora Russell?-preguntó Grover como si repentinamente se hubiera acordado de algo.

-El baño está allá en el patio. Puerta azul.

Grover salió murmurando cosas como "hablar con Quirón" y "campamento". Rick aprovechó su ausencia para comer la mitad del platón.

- Así que te atacaron-dijo la señora. Rick asintió-. ¿Igual que el tendero, la consejera estudiantil, el conserje y los vagabundos?

-No me crees-murmuró Rick.

-Hijo-la señora Russell tomó aire-. Si estás metiéndote en drogas dímelo por f...

- ¡No! ¿Pero qué estás...?-Rick hizo una mueca despectiva-. Yo no le entro a eso. De verdad, los policías me atacaron. Ellos...-dudó. No sabía si su madre le creería todo-. Se transformaron en... Cosas.

- ¿Cosas?-Estela volvió a suspirar-. Hijo, las drogas son cosas serias. Por favor, sabes que tu padre y yo no tenemos dinero pero buscaremos la forma de...

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Alguien siempre se mete contigo!-susurró-. ¡Ves cosas que nadie más! Si estás metido en drogas...

-Ah y a los seis me drogaba ¿No?-Rick se removió. No le gustaba estar quieto-. ¿Recuerdas al conserje?

-Dijiste que se transformó en un perro enorme-comentó la madre con pesadez-. Y te mandaron medio año al psicólogo.

-Estos eran monstruos.

-¡Por favor hijo, no vayas a decir eso mañana, que te mandarán al manicomio!

-Mejor eso que regresar a la secundaria-murmuró Rick-. Mamá ¿De verdad no me crees?

La señora dudó.

-Confío en ti, hijo.

Grover regresó del baño en ese momento. Estaba tan perturbado que Rick pensó que estaba estreñido.

-Debo irme-anunció con pesadez.

-Ah bueno...Gracias por... Bueno, por todo-dijo Rick, confundido.

Grover le tendió una tarjeta al muchacho.

-Cuando estés en problemas, llámame. No dejes que los monstruos te atrapen otra vez.

Rick no se movió. ¿Cómo sabía Grover de los monstruos?

- ¿Cómo sabes...?

-Señora Russell-Grover ya estaba en la puerta-. El lugar que le dije es una buena opción para estos casos.

La madre de Rick ni se inmutó.

Grover salió de la casa apresuradamente.

- ¿Qué...?-empezó a preguntar Rick.

-Nada, hijo.

Cinco minutos después, la señora hizo que su hijo se acostara en la cama para que durmiera, a pesar de que era mediodía.

No pasó eso.

Rick estaba demasiado ofuscado, pensando que aquél día había sido el más raro de toda su vida.

Entonces escuchó que un coche se detenía Frente a su casa. Como estaba demasiado energético, Rick se levantó, abrió discretamente la ventanita de la pared y asomó media cara. Era una patrulla, pero no eran Talía, Luke y Annabeth. Eran dos policías con expresiones de homicidas. Pero eso no fue lo que asustó a Rick. Fue... El horrible olor lo que lo alertó. Apestaban horrible, como a cadáveres de putrefacción.

De repente, Rick sintió muchas ganas de correr.

Uno de los policías se dirigió a tocar la puerta. El otro vio a Rick y sonrió pero... ¿Los policías tenían colmillos afilados?

Rick retrocedió. No podía explicar cómo, pero percibía que esas dos cosas eran de todo menos policías. Como Feo y Gruñón.

"_Vendrán_ _sólo_ _por_ _ti_" recordó que había dicho Luke. "_Más y más_ _fuertes_". Y Rick le creyó.

Tenía que irse.

Cuando llegó al pasillo, su madre estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

- ¡No abras!

La señora no lo hizo, confundida.

-Es la policía-anunció uno de los que venían-. Venimos a arrestar a Varick Gwendal Russell. Está acusado por la desaparición de dos compañeros nuestros y por robar una patrulla.

La señora abrió mucho los ojos.

Rick pensó rápido. Esas cosas no eran humanos, lo percibía. Sólo venían por él así que no tocarían a su familia. Entonces...

Corrió hacia el patio y subió las escaleras hasta el techo. Mientras tanto, la señora abrió la puerta y los oficiales entraron.

- ¿Dónde está?

-No sé-contestó la señora Russell con descaro-. No ha regresado de la secundaria.

Rick recorrió el techo con sigilo. Vio que abajo, en la carretera, estaba estacionada la patrulla. Cuando miró bien hacia abajo, recordó que tenía miedo a las alturas.

- ¡El patio!-gritó un policía.

Rick tragó saliva. Se movió, inquieto. Ya no podía regresar al patio. Su única salida era saltar.

Cerró los ojos, pensó en su madre y saltó. Cayó sobre sus pies, que se doblaron un poco por el peso. No le importó a Rick. Observó rápidamente a su alrededor.

Vaya par de monstruos idiotas. Habían dejado las llaves puestas en el contacto. Rick no se lo pensó dos veces, subió y arrancó el auto.

Tenía que librarse de esos dos a como diera lugar.

Luego iría por Luke y Talía porque tenían que aclararle muchas cosas.

**Hi**

**Muchas gracias a Mister Walker, ya me pasé por ahí y sí están buenos. Para todos, Rick y su tropa sí son una pespecie de antagonistas a muchos héroes pero eso no significa que sean rematadamente malos o que no hagan las cosas sin razón. Planeo poner a Percy & cía más adelante para aquellos que lo esperan mucho, pero ahora no voy a adelanta rmucho porque soy mala.**

**Supongo que hay cosas que no le encuentran el chiste pero esto está basado en los libros de Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo, cualquier pregunta via comentario =)**

**¡Felices vacaciones!**


	3. Manzanas nuevas

Todo fue más extraño desde que encontró a esa chiquilla.

Rick no era de los tipos a los que les gustaba presumir pero tenía que reconocer que había sido un chico listo.

Haciendo un recuento de las cosas raras que había pasado durante el día, Rick se daba cuenta de cómo andaba el asunto.

Primero una guapa psicópata con fuegos artificiales incendió unos carros alegóricos y atacó a Rick, y de no ser por Grover, el muchacho estuviera muerto. Luego a Rick lo culparon por los daños, lo castigaron y una vecina chismosa llamó a la policía. ¿A quién se llevaron detenido? A Rick. Después resultó que los custodios no eran policías sino una especie de monstruos traganiños que vieron a Rick con cara de comida. Tres chicos raros salvaron a Rick de eso. La cosa habría sido buena si no hubieran insistido en que la mitología griega era verdadera. Y por si no fuera poco, otros dos monstruos habían ido por Rick a su propia casa y éste se escapó robándose la patrulla.

Ahora Rick era un chico prófugo de la justicia acusado de secuestro y robo.

Y todo eso lo había hecho él solito.

Pero seguía sin entender nada. Es decir, sí monstruos y bla, bla, bla. Pero ¿Por qué? Él no creía lo que Talía había dicho, de que lo perseguían porque era un semidiós. Vamos, ¿Cómo iba a ser uno si sus padres eran normales?

Su normal papá trabajaba en un empleo normal como obrero de una fábrica normal. Su normal mamá era una normal ama de casa. Fin de la normal historia familiar. Bueno, Rick tenía que admitir que su hermana Esme era rara pero... Okey, Rick era disléxico diagnosticado con Transtorno por Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad, pero no era el único en la secundaria, era cosa de todos los días ver a este tipo de niños.

Ya era de noche. Rick estaba recorriendo la orilla de Gran Río, buscando señales de Luke, Talía o Annabeth pero no los encontraba. A ellos o a la patrulla que se habían robado.

Pasada la medianoche, la gasolina de la patrulla se acabó, así que Rick pensó en bajarse y continuar la búsqueda a pie.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, notó que la luna se escondía tras una serie de nubes. El muchacho tembló. A Rick no le gustaba la oscuridad, no le gustaba la noche en sí. Le daba miedo lo que podía pasar. Le daba miedo no saber las cosas. Simplemente la oscuridad le daba mucho miedo.

Rick cerró la puerta. Esperó a que la luna volviera a salir para que iluminara con su luz el camino pero esto no sucedió, así que Rick no quiso arriesgarse y se quedó dormido en la patrulla.

Aquella noche tuvo un sueño muy raro.

_-Esta es mi última oportunidad de guiarte, déjame ponerlos a salvo-dijo una voz femenina. Era suave y cargada de emoción, como una madre bendiciendo a su hijo. También era profunda y retumbaba, como si hablara desde el cielo._

_Rick miró a su alrededor, más no encontró a la persona que emitía esa voz. Algo dentro de sí dijo "no es una persona"._

_Estaba parado en una cueva muy pequeña. Colgadas en las paredes estaban montones de hierba, cartones y trapos sucios. Había un par de cajas amontonadas en el fondo. Lo que llamó la atención de Rick fue que había dos niñas dormidas, hechas ovillo en el centro de la cueva, cobijadas por montones de ropa y mantas sucias, abrazadas entre sí. Eran Talía y Annabeth._

_Luke estaba sentado bajo la pequeña entrada de la cueva (que estaba en el techo)._

_-No...-murmuró._

_-Mi pequeño valiente-dijo la voz de mujer-. No dejes que el orgullo y el rencor te dominen. Tus problemas familiares no deben afectar tus decisiones._

_-Ya dije que no-Luke cerró los ojos fuertemente-. Yo puedo protegerlas sin ayuda de nadie._

_-Está bien-suspiró la mujer-. Recibirás una visita agradable. Mientras tanto debes lidiar con las consecuencias de tus decisiones._

_Luke abrió los ojos. El silencio que siguió indicó que lo que haya sido el ente femenino se había ido._

_Entonces se escuchó a lo lejos, fuera de la cuevita, una serie de horribles gruñidos._

_- ¡Chicas!-saltó Luke-. Tenemos compañía. Otra vez._

Rick se despertó.

Vaya sueño tan raro.

El muchacho se dedicó a buscar a los otros niños toda la mañana. A las ocho a.m. se agotó el combustible de la patrulla. Rick continuó a pie.

En un par de ocasiones unos vagabundos se le acercaron para mendigar o robarle, pero al ver la ropa sucia de Rick se alejaron. Él no había tenido tiempo de quitarse el uniforme verde oscuro de la secundaria y como algunos monstruos habían estallado frente a él, no quería ni pensar cuál era su aspecto.

Si Rick buscaba a los chicos no era porque se creyera que era un mestizo. No exactamente. Los buscaba porque los había visto matar a los monstruos que perseguían a Rick.

Era más de mediodía cuando encontró bajo un puente a la patrulla de Talía. El problema era que el coche tenía el techo aplastado y estaba salpicado de lodo. Frente a él había una abertura de alcantarilla deshecha. Lo raro es que cerca de los ríos no debía haber alcantarillado.

Rick asomó su cabeza y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Era la misma cuevita que había soñado. Pero estaba más desordenada y las cajas habían desaparecido. Igual que los chicos.

-Dios-murmuró-. ¿Soy un vidente o algo así? ¿Y dónde estarán los chicos?

Entonces vio una serie de huellas en la tierra que probablemente eran de los chicos. Rick se agachó para intentar averiguar la dirección de sus pisadas. Se acercó tanto que percibió un penetrante olor a quemado que le hizo recordar a Talía. Había también otros aromas sutiles que el muchacho no supo identificar, pues eran opacados por el de Talía y varios hedores muy fuertes, como el del sudor.

Rick no podía explicar por qué sabía eso. Mucho menos supo la razón de que en las próximas horas, él se mantuvo siguiendo aquél olor a quemado. Lo único que podía notar era que el aroma lo guiaba.

Caminó por las calles, entre negocios, personas, autos y casas.

-Parezco perro-murmuró para sí cuando se detuvo frente a un enorme centro comercial y un grupo de chicas lo miró con asco.

No fue hasta que percibió el olor de las hamburguesas de un carrito ambulante, que Rick notó que estaba hambriento. Muy hambriento.

El muchacho revisó sus bolsillos, buscando dinero. Encontró pelusa, su viejo celular descargado y envolturas de dulces chupy gummy. No traía nada más.

No se lo pensó dos veces y se acercó al carrito con su mejor cara de inocente.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta una, seño?-preguntó a quien atendía el negocio.

-Dos dólares-contestó ella de mala gana.

_Genial,_ pensó Rick, _es una vieja grosera. No me remorderá la conciencia._

-Quiero una grande con todo menos piña, y extra de queso por favor-dijo.

-Así son tres dólares.

-Lo que sea.

La señora preparó la hamburguesa y Rick comió ahí mismo mientras otras personas ordenaban las suyas. Cuando acabó, Rick esperó a que la doña se agachara para buscar más pan y se echó a correr.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Agárrenlo!

La señora quiso corretearlo pero dejaría su negocio sin vigilante. Rick apartó a las personas confundidas de su camino.

Lo curioso fue que cuando quiso tomar la avenida principal, no lo hizo. En el ambiente había un ligero hedor a leche y queso rancios, lo cual no habría sido problema pero Rick detectó que un monstruo estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Que le llamaran loco porque simplemente fue un presentimiento.

¿El sur? Había una concentración masiva de ellos ahí. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto había demasiados monstruos en la ciudad? Era como si algo los estuviera atrayendo.

El único lado libre de monstruos era el norte. Entonces, distraído por eso, Rick cruzó la calle con otros transeúntes. Al mismo tiempo sacó la tarjetita que Grover le había dado.

**Grover Underwood**

**Guardián**

**Campamento Mestizo**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 900-0009**

Entonces, una moto estuvo a punto de atropellarlo pero derrapó a un metro de Rick, que se cayó de espaldas debido al susto.

- ¡Pero qué te pasa!-gritó Rick sin levantarse-. ¡¿No ves el semáforo?!

-Perdón, perdón, perdón... Me están siguiendo...-la conductora levantó su moto e indicó a Rick por señas que se quitara del camino.

Era una chica con pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa negra muy holgada. Era morena ¿Tendría trece o catorce años? Sus rasgos eran comunes, es decir pelo negro muy largo, grandes ojos cafés y mejillas hinchadas. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le simpatizó de ella a Rick, él no pensó antes de hablar.

- ¡Ahí no! ¡Hay monstruos!

La chica dio un respingo, sus ojos se abrieron, llenos de pánico.

-¿Cómo lo...? ¡Olvídalo!-la expresión de la chica cambió de sorpresa a angustia-. ¡Sube!

Rick vaciló. ¿Cómo iba a subirse en la moto de una desconocida? Pero al parecer, ella también huía de los monstruos. Y además algo malo se acercaba a ellos. Rick se subió. La moto salió disparada al norte.

-¿A dónde putas madres vamos?-preguntó Rick. Mala idea porque una basurita del pavimento se metió en su boca-. ¡Cof, cof!

- ¡Al campamento!

- ¿Y qué es ese campamento?

La chica no contestó rápidamente.

- ¿No sabes del campamento...? ¡Eh!

El corazón de Rick dio un vuelco. Habrían chocado con un trailer si la chica no hubiera virado y se metió en el segundo carril que gracias a Dios estaba vacío.

-Mejor céntrate en la carretera.

La chica asintió.

-Ahora sí, soy todo oídos.

Habían parado en una solitaria tienda de abarrotes que estaba al lado de la carretera. Ya era más de mediodía y ambos estaban sentados en una mesilla del negocio.

- ¿Neta no sabías del campamento mestizo?-preguntó la chica que había dicho llamarse Suria Paz.

- ¿Campa...? Espera-Rick sacó la tarjetita de Grover-. ¿Campamento mestizo? ¿Long Island?

- ¿No que no?-Suria dio un sorbo a su botella de agua.

-Ayer me lo dio un chico raro-admitió Rick y se rascó la barbilla-. Pero no entiendo nada.

-Nunca has ido al campamento-Suria frunció el ceño-. Los chicos suelen llegar ahí a los doce o trece o si no ya están muertos. ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Trece? ¿Catorce?

-Casi _quince_-aclaró Rick con amargura-. Gracias. Pero explícame todo lo que sabes que no entiendo nada. ¿Qué onda con los monstruos y ese campamento?

- ¿No sabes...?

-¿Qué?

Suria forzó una sonrisa. Rick esperó.

-¿Qué sabes de mitología griega?

A Rick le tembló el labio inferior. No sabría si decir que estaba harto de oír sobre eso o si quería saber la verdad al completo. No era coincidencia que Grover, Luke, Thalía, Annabeth y Suria hablaran de mitología griega con seriedad.

-Mucho-contestó Rick finalmente-. Ya me habían hablado de eso pero...

-... Es difícil de creer-Suria cruzó sus piernas-. Lo sé, a mí también me costó cuando lo supe, es decir ¿La mitología griega es verdadera? Pero lo es. Esos dioses se han ido moviendo conforme lo hace el núcleo de la sociedad occidental. ¿Roma era la más poderosa? Y se movieron a Roma, ¿Que Inglaterra era el centro del mundo? Pues a Inglaterra. Ahora están aquí.

- ¿Y cómo rayos la gente no lo nota?-Rick estaba harto de intentar negar aquéllo, él había visto a los monstruos y comenzaba a sospechar que era cierto. Pero aún tenía dudas.

-Están camuflageados-explicó Suria-. Aunque siguen teniendo el mismo poder. La gente no los conoce como Ares, Zeus o Poseidón sino como fortalezas de la guerra, del cielo o el mar. Siguen ahí así como los espíritus, monstruos... O nosotros, los semidioses, fruto de un mortal y un dios.

-¿Y por qué dices que soy un semidiós?

- ¿Cómo sabes de los monstruos?

-Porque me han perseguido.

-Ahí está: los monstruos comen mestizos.

Aquello deprimió un poco a Rick. Él tenía a sus padres ¿Significaba eso que alguno, papá o mamá, no era su progenitor de verdad? No... ¿Y cómo mierda explicaba a los monstruos? ¿Y si de verdad tenía un ancestro divino por qué no lo había cuidado desde pequeño?

_Tú_, pensó enfadado sin darle vueltas al asunto. _Tú, si de verdad existes (mamá o papá divino) ya sabes que te puedes ir al infierno._

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?-quiso saber Rick intentando calmarse.

-Trece años, cría de Ares-Suria levantó la mano. Rick abrió la boca, sorprendido-. Mi mamá es...-titubeó-. Hum, bueno es ilegal, ya sabes, vino desde Puebla, México a Estados Unidos sin papeles para trabajar y eso. La cosa le fue difícil hasta que conoció a papá.

Rick quiso decir algo pero no le salía. ¿Suria hija de Ares, el dios de la guerra? Ella se veía tan risueña que era difícil imaginársela como guerrera.

-Todos los mestizos tenemos un solo hogar a salvo: el campamento mestizo-continuó Suria alegremente-. Ahí vivimos, nos entrenamos, practicamos... Muchos sólo estamos ahí en verano pero algunos viven ahí.

-Ah... ¿Y los monstruos suelen atacar tan seguido? Digo porque yo llevo dos días seguidos huyendo de ellos.

Suria se rascó el cuello, dubitativa.

-Yo vivía tranquila en Richmond-dijo-. Pero hace días que hay demasiados lestrigones y dracanaes por aquí...parece una convención de monstruos. Algo poderos los atrajo a la ciudad. Y...-miró a Rick con pesadez.

- ¿Qué?

-Yo no suelo encontrar mestizos en mi camino. No porque sí.

-Yo tampoco-murmuró Rick acariciando sus rodillas sólo por tener algo que hacer.

-Es como si alguien nos hubiera reunido.

-Entonces este es el Campamento Mestizo.

Suria y Rick habían llegado sanos y salvos al Campamento Mestizo en Long Island, Nueva York. En el camino había tenido un par de desagradables encuentros con dracanaes y un gigante adicto a las gomitas, pero nada de qué preocuparse, según Suria, eso era algo normal para mestizos como ella. Rick esperaba que ella estuviera mintiendo pero tras cuatro días de viaje con ella, se dio cuenta de que aparte de ser una chica buena onda, Suria también era del tipo honesta intolerante con tendencias mandonas.

Estaban parados en una gran colina que les daba todo un panorama del campamento. La casa grande, los montes, los pabellones, la armería, el bosque, la playa cercana... Todo aquello era completamente bello. Ahí no había contaminación, basura o mugre, ahí casi todo era perfecto.

- ¿Sigues sin creer que todo es real?

-No, no, ya lo digerí pero no deja de ser impresionante.

Cuando Suria y Rick llegaron, varios adolescentes con camisetas anaranjadas y un hombre rubio, bien abrigado, corrieron a recibirles. Inmediatamente después el director de actividades, Quirón, le dio un susto de muerte a Rick. La primera vista de un centauro, hombre mitad equino, mataría a cualquiera. Rick lo hubiera hecho si Suria no le hubiera hablado de él.

Quirón llevó a Rick a la casa principal.

-Buen trabajo-felicitó a Suria-. Haber traído a un nuevo colega...

Parecía un buen tipo, un hombre en quien confiar, así que Rick no dudó en hablar.

-Me dijeron que los monstruos me persiguen porque su comida favorita es mestizo crudo, que soy hijo de un dios y un mortal.

Quirón sonrió levemente.

-Es difícil de procesar, Varick, te entiendo.

-Pero mis dos padres están vivos-añadió Rick con un dejo de ansiedad-. ¿Significa que mis padres me mintieron? ¿No soy su hijo?

Quirón lo observó con calma.

-Muchacho, posiblemente tu pariente divino venga de una o dos generaciones atrás-dijo-. No necesariamente tienes que ser tú su hijo.

Rick sonrió aliviado. Sus padres no podían ser mestizos porque... Porque no. ¿Sus abuelos? Rick no los conocía.

Estela Flores había sido una muchacha de un lejano pueblito de Veracruz, México. Cuando creció, su hermana la convenció para irse a Estados Unidos como muchos otros compatriotas lo habían hecho: ilegalmente ¿Por qué? Porque eran tan pobres y humildes que no podían obtener sus visas o pasaportes, y es que Estela quería trabajar en Estados Unidos ya que ahí la paga era mucho mejor. Rick sabía que los primeros años de su madre en Norteamérica habían sido difíciles porque ella era una pueblerina inocente y además era ilegal. Tras trabajar mucho, huir de la policía y esconderse, Estela conoció a Steban Russell y se casaron. Él como ciudadano norteamericano ayudó a Estela a conseguir la ciudadanía y después nació Rick. Jamás habían regresado a México ni para conocer a sus parientes.

Mientras Quirón decía algo a Suria sobre quién sabe qué, Rick se imaginó a un dios tal y como lo representaban los griegos clásicos, vestido de charro, enamorando a una chiquilla mexicana con mariachi y bebiendo pulque; esa idea a Rick se le antojó estúpida, pero era la única opción si quería explicar su ascendencia divina.

Entonces Suria arrastró a Rick fuera de la casa grande.

-No lo olvides, cabaña once-indicó Quirón desde el pórtico.

Ambos caminaron hasta que llegaron a un claro con una docena de edificios espectacular acomodados en semicírculo. Cada una era diferente a su manera pero todas tenían grabado un número en la puerta.

-Increíble-susurró Rick.

-Cada cabaña pertenece a un dios en particular-explicó Suria-. Los habitantes de ellas son sus respectivos hijos.

- ¿Yo a qué cabaña?-preguntó Rick con aire distraído observando con interés a unas chicas que corrían perseguidas por sátiros. El muchacho ya sabía que un sátiro era un hombre caprinoide.

-Once, la de Hermes.

- ¿Seguro que no me toca esa, la siete?-Rick señaló una cabaña que parecía hecha de oro.

-No, tonto, esa es de Apolo.

- ¿Y por qué yo no soy de ahí?

-Porque no sabemos si eres de los suyos.

-Yo quiero estar ahí...

En ese momento llegaron a la cabaña once, que parecía una vieja casa de madera con la pintura de un caduceo. Suria tocó la puerta.

- ¿Sí?-un chico no más alto que Rick abrió la puerta. Era de tez olivácea aunque su pelo era rubio claro-. ¡Manzanas nuevas!-exclamó al ver a Rick.

-Este es Rick Russell. Trátalo bien, Keled-Suria se rió-. Es muy delicado.

Rick no les hizo caso. Estaba absorto, mirando el caduceo que estaba pintado sobre la puerta.

- ¿Entonces Hermes es mi padre... Que diga, mi ancestro?-musitó.

Keled sonrió.

-Bienvenido herma...

-Es indeterminado-interrumpió Suria con pena.

La sonrisa de Keled no se borró.

-En la cabaña once somos familia aunque no seamos hijos del mismo fulano. Vamos-se hizo a un lado.

Rick entró intentando no mostrar miedo. Se volvió a Suria, que se quedó en la puerta.

-No está permitido entrar en cabañas ajenas-se excusó-. Yo estoy en la cinco.

-Vamos, señorita Areia-dijo Keled-. Al rato lo conquistas.

Suria lo ignoró y se marchó. Rick se sintió solo.

La cabaña estaba abarrotada de gente que iba y venía. En el fondo había media docena de literas y muebles, en el piso había catres y sacos de dormir. Todo estaba completamente desordenado.

- ¡Eh, chicos!-llamó Keled contento-. Manzano nuevo, Rick Russell.

Los demás se giraron y miraron a Rick. Unos le sonrieron y otros se acercaron a saludarlo.

-¿Tienes dinero?-le preguntó un enano pelirrojo.

-No.

-Entonces piérdete.

-Hermes es el patrón de los viajeros-explicó Keled mientras lo guiaba entre un pasillo de catres-. Por eso en su cabaña somos hospitalarios y recibimos a las visitas, a los indeterminados.

-Cuidado, eh-terció una chica desde su catre-. Hermes también es el dios de los ladrones.

Algunos le lanzaron almohadas. Keled se rió.

-O de los comerciantes. Sólo vigila bien tus cosas-aconsejó-. Y disfruta la vida aquí, Rick.

Le señaló una vieja bolsa de dormir que estaba al lado de una litera. Rick la miró con aprensión, la cama de su casa era más cómoda.

-¿Puedo irme?-preguntó haciendo una mueca-. ¿Por qué no me quedo en otra cabaña con mejores camas?

Un chico que estaba cerca lo miró con enojo. A Rick no le importó. Keled no se molestó, lo miró con compasión.

-No puedes hasta que tu padre divino te reconozca, Rick.

-O sea, nunca.

-Qué optimista...-de pronto Keled se centró en la ventana y retrocedió unos pasos-. Jamil-llamó al muchacho que había mirado mal a Rick-. Consíguele a Rick ropa nueva y jabón, por favor.

Keled se alejó. Jamil miró a Rick.

Era un chico de ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis años? Alto, blanco, flacucho y pelirrojo.

-Bienvenido al orfanato divino-dijo y le indicó que lo siguiera.

-Gracias-musitó Rick.

En un clóset había cientos de camisetas anaranjadas del campamento y pantalones. Rick se llevó unos cuantos.

-No hay jabón para ti-Jamil observó el interior.

-Oh-dijo Rick.

Jamil frunció el ceño.

-Tendré que compartirte del mío-gruñó.

Rick huyó de su simpático compañero en cuanto pudo. Se quitó su sucia camiseta, se puso la del campamento, que por cierto le gustó mucho, y corrió al baño a ver cómo le quedaba.

Se miró en el espejo. La playera le quedaba grande pero no importaba. Él era moreno gracias a su madre, de pelo negro... en realidad, Rick no tenía algún atributo físico del que pudiera presumir, tal vez sólo sus ojos color oro aperlado. Y sinceramente desearía ser más alto, de su clase era de los más pequeños.

-Te vez bien-dijo un niño que había entrado.

Era de cabello negro, blanco, escuálido y no parecía tener más de ocho o nueve años. Sus ojos eran enormes y saltones.

-Soy Zelig Eoghan Skone-dijo el niño alegremente, pronunciando su nombre como si fuera un trabalenguas difícil-. Pero puedes llamarme Ghan. No sé de quién soy hijo.

-Soy Varick, Rick Russell-sonrió Rick-. Tampoco sé quién es mi ancestro.

Rick se arrepintió casi al instante de haberse portado bien con Ghan porque a partir de ese instante, éste se le pegó como chicle.

En ese momento sonó un cuerno.

-Cabaña once-gritó Keled fuera-. A cenar.

Ghan, Rick y el resto de la cabaña se dirigieron al comedor. Esa era la primera vez que Rick estaba ahí por lo que miró las columnas de diseño griego con interés. Todo, los chicos, las cabañas, el bosque... Todo parecía tan irreal, digno de una fantasiosa película de calidad.

El resto de los campistas se reunió en el comedor, que constaba de doce mesas y se sentaron en las respectivas. Eran alrededor de cien chicos y chicas que reían alegremente como si no corrieran peligro alguno.

Los niños de la Once eran los más numerosos, por lo que Rick se las arregló para sentarse en la esquina sin caerse al piso. No era justo que ellos estuvieran tan apretados habiendo cabañas con pocos campistas (o nada) con una enorme mesa entera para ellos.

Quirón estaba sentado en la mesa Doce con un tipo que parecía muy aburrido y al que dos sátiros rodeaban con temor. Se levantó.

-Hoy Suria Paz trajo un nuevo campista—anunció Quirón-. Varick Rusell, aquí tienes una nueva familia.

Rick se puso rojo, él no era de los tipos a los que les gustaba ser el centro de atención, no si él no lo planeaba. Se levantó levemente e intentó sonreír.

Los otros campistas lo miraron con interés e intensidad, como si esperaran que Rick sacara un truco de la manga.

-Creen que vas a ser reconocido-susurró Keled frente a él-. Ni modos, ya habrá otra.

Hasta que los platillos se llenaron mágicamente con varios manjares, Rick no se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

Keled le dijo que pidiera a su plato cualquier comida que quisiera y aparecería. Rick se sintió estúpido haciéndolo pero lo olvidó cuando vio sus chiles rellenos, lo que más le gustaba. Y estaba a punto de comérselos cuando sus compañeros se levantaron y se dirigieron a la fogata donde arrojaron al fuego su comida.

-Ofrece a los dioses la mejor porción-indicó Keled.

A Rick eso no le gustó pero no tuvo de otra.

_Dime quién eres, por favor,_ pensó mientras arrojaba dos chiles al fuego. _Estoy muy confundido._

Cuando regresó a sentarse, el pequeño Ghan se las arregló para ponerse a su lado.

-Yo llegué hace una semana-dijo con emoción-. También me miraron pensando que iba a ser reconocido pero creo que mi papi estaba ocupado. Ese día me acuerdo que mi mami me llevó a un Megaburguer porque cumplí ocho años-anunció con orgullo.

Rick apenas le hizo caso, estaba saboreando su comida. En la mesa de Ares la cinco, Suria le hizo un gesto gracioso.

-Pero cuando íbamos de regreso a casa...-añadió Ghan con tristeza-. Un tanque atrás de nosotros manejó mal e hizo ¡Bum! ¡Bum! Y salimos volando hacia adelante...

Rick miró a Ghan sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

-Cerré mis ojitos, tenía mucho miedo-Ghan miró con tristeza a Rick... y éste cayó rendido a sus pies-. Me dolía todo mi cuerpecito. Y entonces... la palomita me sacó del carro, me cargó en sus alas y se puso a cantar. Me dijo que ella me iba a proteger porque mi mami ya no iba a estar conmigo...

La voz de Ghan se apagó por un instante pero sus ojos siguieron brillando con tristeza. Rick dejó suspendida su cuchara en el aire y se sintió mal, ¿Cómo era la vida tan injusta que dejaba solo a un niño de ocho años?

-Me arrulló y me dormí-prosiguió Ghan añadiéndole optimismo a su voz-. Ella me cantaba canciones para que no tuviera miedo y no me sintiera solito porque mi mami ya no estaba aquí. Por eso no me siento muy triste.

Rick frunció el ceño. No sabía que un niño de ocho años tenía tanta imaginación, no los de ahora.

-Y desperté y estaba en la entrada de la casa grande-finalizó Ghan sacudiendo sus manos.

Rick miró a su alrededor. Algunos chicos de la cabaña once, como Jamil y Keled habían estado oyendo el relato del pequeño Ghan. Keled leyó la pregunta en el rostro de Rick.

-A veces... -dijo Keled con seriedad-. Los espíritus de la naturaleza se compadecen de los mestizos y los ayudan. O... dicen que cada niño tiene un guardián, algo así como su ángel de la guardia, que lo protege. Tal vez.

Rick supo que Keled mentía para no hacer sentir mal a Ghan. Miró al niño, que ahora bebía su leche caliente con un dejo de apatía. ¡Cómo le habría encantado que las historias de los ángeles guardianes fueran verdaderas! Pero sabía que "la paloma" había sido sólo la imaginación de Ghan, en un intento por no sentirse solo.

De todos modos, ahora envidiaba la capacidad del pequeño Ghan para evadirse de la realidad.

**¿Qué hay mundo?**

**Tendré que decir una cosa: Rick es un semidivino pero no es un héroe. El personaje de Ghan es uno de mis favoritos, me lo saqué de una carpeta olvidada en mis archivos.**

**Creo que a los que han leído a Percy Jackson esto les pareció un poco aburrido, pero es una bonita forma de recordar.**

**Cuídense,**

**Deni**


	4. La misma luna

¿Qué es el pecado? Lo que se aparta del camino del bien. Sí. Pero ¿cuál es el camino del bien?

Rick se acostumbró al Campamento Mestizo mucho más rápido de lo que le habría gustado admitir. Las actividades ahí eran muy entretenidas y el lugar por sí mismo era magnífico, pero había varias cosas que no dejaban en paz al muchacho. La primera era lo fastidioso que podía llegar a ser el pequeño Ghan al no despegarse de Rick, la segunda era que su ancestro divino ni si quiera después de dos meses, se molestaba en reconocerlo; y lo más importante: Rick quería ver a su mamá. Pero Rick jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta.

Mucha gente se llegó a preguntar si la cepa venenosa del ¿mal? ya estaba cuando Rick llegó al campamento. "No" habría contestado cualquier sátiro, "él se preocupaba por sus compañeros, él disfrutaba las clases, él era tranquilo". Pero no era cierto.

El primero en desconfiar de Rick fue Jamil Paz, miembro indeterminado de la cabaña Once.

Jamil y Suria compartían madre mortal, pero eran un caso excepcional en el que una mortal había tenido dos hijos de diferentes dioses.

-No me preguntes-zanjó Suria cuando Rick lo mencionó en voz alta-. Ni se te ocurra llamar puta a mi mamá.

-No, bien que ella se divirtió-sonrió Rick-. Ares y ¿quién demonios será el padre de Jamil?

-Ha de ser un dios idiota-bufó Suria-, porque Jamil no pudo sacar la estupidez de mi madre.

-Sí… tu madre no era tonta: ¡meterse con dos dioses!

- ¿Dándose besitos en esta romántica puesta del sol, manzanitos?

Rick soltó la torta que había estado comiendo y Suria se volteó con furia. ¡Keled los había asustado… otra vez!

-Que seas el líder de la cabaña Once no significa que nos fastidies toda la vida-saltó Suria.

-Yo sólo hice una observación verídica, linda manzanita-replicó Keled con una sonrisa.

Rick enrojeció, no supo si fue de coraje o de vergüenza. Era cierto, la escena de Rick y Suria podría haberse salido de una tonta película romántica: ellos dos sentados demasiado cerca, el sol poniéndose en las montañas y frente a ellos el limpio lago del campamento… Pero ellos no eran pareja.

-¿Qué quieres, Kel?- preguntó Rick calmadamente.

-Vamos a desearle suerte a los manzanos que se van de misión-Keled palmeó la espalda de Rick con cuidado-, son unos niños de Atenea, Deméter y ¿era Dionisio o Apolo? Bueno uno de los dos.

Rick bufó. No podía ocultar su enojo y envidia. Él no podía salir de misiones, él sabía que era más fuerte que otros semidioses, él estaba más capacitado que varios para cumplir una misión. Él quería salir de aquel lugar y tener oportunidad de visitar a su madre. Pero no podía hacerlo porque simple y llanamente su ancestro divino no lo reconocía y la regla era que los indeterminados no podían salir del Campamento.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la cabaña de Hermes, los tres se toparon con los chicos de la cabaña Once rodeando a unos adolescentes que, si Rick no mal recordaba, se llamaban Adel Boore niño Apolo, Caeli Ridha niña Deméter y Kyle Thomas niño Atenea.

-No entiendo-soltó Rick sin ganas de meterse en la multitud-, soy mejor que ese Boore ¿por qué no me mandan a mí?

Adel Boore lo escuchó así que él y su altura de metro y noventa centímetros se acercó a Rick.

-Tu envidia, amigo, me fortalece-dijo con calma y se alejó.

El problema fue que algunos de los hermanos Apolo de Boore también oyeron el comentario de Rick y se vengaron. Rick supo que fueron ellos porque esa misma noche encontró su bolsa de dormir destrozada por varias decenas de flechas cuya punta era venenosa y ¿quién más que los chicos de Apolo manejaban muy bien el arco?

-No entiendo-comentó una niña que recién había llegado al campamento, se llamaba… ¿Karim? Ella y algunos compañeros de la cabaña estaban parados en torno a lo que quedaba de la bolsa de dormir de Rick-. ¿Por qué son tan maldosos?

-Son chicos de Apolo-replicó Keled con indiferencia mientras buscaba otro saco en el enorme armario de la cabaña-, si les pinchas el ego pagas las consecuencias-lo decía por experiencia, porque él ya había tenido sus encuentros con ellos y con algunos de Deméter.

-Rick-llamó el pequeño Ghan tímidamente desde la entrada. Rick no se volteó porque seguía contemplando fijamente el desastre de los chicos Apolo-. Rick, en la puerta había una carta para ti.

¿Una carta...?

¡Una carta!

Ghan se acercó corriendo y le puso a Rick el sobre en las manos.

La emoción se apoderó de su corazón. Rick estaba seguro que la carta era de su madre, ella de alguna forma había averiguado dónde estaba él y le había escrito. Él lo presentía, él lo sabía. Su madre, su padre, su hermana ¡cualquiera de ellos tres!

Rick no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo se quedó observando la carta como idiota hasta que Keled se la arrebató de las manos gritando "¡Una carta de amor!". Molesto, Rick intentó arrebatársela pero Keled era muy escurridizo, saltó a la litera de arriba y, con burlona emoción, abrió la carta y escondió su rostro tras ella para leerla. Rick no se quedó quieto, él también se subió a la litera y jaló el brazo de Keled; Keled alzó la vista con una mueca, como si le molestara que lo interrumpieran leyendo la carta de Rick.

-Es una carta broma, Rick, de los chicos Apolo-dijo-, ¿para qué armas tanto relajo? ¡Eh, no..!

Antes de que Keled terminara de hablar, Rick le arrebató la carta y leyó:

_Sucio indeseado, vete del Campamento. Nadie te quiere aquí, ni siquiera tu padre divino que seguro ya se olvidó de ti y tu asquerosa madre_.

…

No podía ser cierto.

-Rick… déjalos, son unos pesados-dijo Keled fingiendo una sonrisa pese a que sus ojos eran serios-. Rick, cálmate ¿quieres?

La respiración de Rick se había vuelto pesada, sus manos temblaban ligeramente pero su rostro era duro, muy duro.

-Sí, claro, me calmaré-murmuró y bajó de la litera de un salto.

Ghan miró a Rick con confusión mientras éste volvía a su petate.

-Sólo ignóralos, Rick-aconsejó Keled como líder de la cabaña Once.

Pero Rick no lo pudo ignorar tan fácilmente cuando vio su bolsa de dormir y recordó que estaba deshecha a flechazos. Algo pesado y grueso se instaló en su garganta, como un grito de impotencia.

-Ah, tu cama-dijo Keled que lo había olvidado, contento por cambiar de tema-. Mmmm, veamos…

-Una de las literas-sugirió tímidamente la pequeña quién sabe cómo se llame.

En ese momento entró Jamil Paz, un hosco compañero pelirrojo indeterminado y hermano de Suria.

-Imposible-escupió Jamil con indiferencia-, los indeterminados no pueden compartir cama con los reconocidos. Regla de la casa ¿qué huésped duerme con su anfitrión?

Rick frunció los labios. Él quería dormir tranquilo ¿hasta eso le iban a negar? Malditos mocosos de Apolo, eso era la guerra.

- ¡Puedes dormir conmigo!- saltó Ghan alegremente-. No hay reglas contra eso ¿verdad que no Manzanote, verdad que no?- miró a Keled.

-Bueno…-admitió Keled lentamente bajándose de la litera-. ¡Pero nada de dormir hasta tarde!

Cuando faltaban dieciocho minutos para que diera medianoche Rick maldijo a Keled por haberlo dejado dormir con Ghan. El primer punto malo fue porque los dos no cabían en el mismo catre y, para que Ghan estuviera cómodo, a Rick le tocó dormir en la esquina lo cual equivalía a tener medio cuerpo fuera del catre y medio cuerpo dentro; además, el niño no paró de hablar en susurros hasta que se cansó, sin importarle que los demás le gritaran que no los dejaba dormir.

-Voy al baño- dijo Rick en voz baja.

-Te acompa… -Ghan se iba a levantar pero Rick lo detuvo.

-No.

Rick Russell salió de la cabaña Once bajo la atenta mirada de Jamil Paz.

No salió al baño, siquiera se acordó de eso, salió a perderse en el bosque como solía hacer últimamente, como le gustaba hacer últimamente. Cuando estuvo un poco alejado de las cabañas, subió a un árbol esperando no molestar a su ninfa residente, se sentó en una gruesa rama, recostó su espalda contra el tronco y miró el cielo.

Quizá fuera un poco fobómano, quizá le gustaba sentir miedo, pero no podía despegar la mirada del oscuro cielo, de la luna que se estaba escondiendo tras unas enormes nubes negras, de las pocas estrellas que se dejaban ver, de la oscuridad en sí. Rick sabía que era un chico con el ego y la autoestima muy alta, sabía que con un paso mal dado se rebajaría al punto de sobrevalorarse, pero… observar el imponente cielo, sentirse una pequeña basura bajo esa enorme monstruosidad y temer que su peso lo asfixiara… temer todo eso lo hacía sentirse mejor. Qué paradójico, el cielo le aterraba y le gustaba a la vez.

Qué hermosa luna.

Un día él y sus amigos habían visto una película (que por cierto lo hizo llorar) en donde una madre había tenido que ir a Estados Unidos ilegalmente y dejar a su hijo Carlitos en México, pero la madre le dijo a Carlitos que cuando viera la luna, se alegrara porque seguramente era la misma luna que ella estaba viendo en esos momentos, que estaban conectados a través de ella.

Rick se preguntó si su madre Estela Russell estaría observando en ese instante la misma tímida luna que él miraba. Quizá no, pero él esperaba que sí. Ella, su padre Steban o su estúpida hermana Heller, quien sea. Deseaba que por un milagro supieran que Rick estaba bien y viceversa.

Quizá su madre ya supiera que tenían ascendencia divina… Rick esperaba que no, odiaba que le ocultaran las cosas y ella también como para ser una mentirosa. No, seguramente no lo sabía, entonces sería él quien se lo contaría, ¿pero qué le iba decir? ¿"No tengo ni puta idea de quién es"?

De todos modos ese era un sueño guajiro, Rick no podría salir de aquél lugar a menos que lo reconocieran. Eso era lo único que quería: que su ancestro divino lo reconociera para poder salir a visitar a su familia. No lo quería para otra cosa, si de Rick dependiera, ese dios podría irse al tártaro o a algún lugar lejano, lejos de él.

_-No lo haría._

Buaj, daba igual cuántas veces le diera vuelta al asunto, Rick no podía hacer que quien quiera que fuera su ancestro divino lo reconociera. Y los de Apolo tenían razón: aquel dios seguramente ni recordaba la existencia de Rick.

_-Yo también quisiera olvidarlo._

No se asustó. Era una voz tan baja, tan melodiosa que se mezclaba perfectamente con la oscura noche, la suave brisa y el movimiento de las hojas… como si todo eso fuera un mismo ser con aquella voz. ¿Era un chico o una chica? Quién sabe.

-¿Quién eres?- Rick cerró los ojos respirando profundamente. Él no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con voces extrañas pero estaba tranquilo. Y no sabía por qué.

Nadie contestó.

- ¿Quién eres?- repitió Rick sin abrir los ojos, comenzando a molestarse.

_- ¿Tú quién crees?_- esta vez había un ligero tono hosco en esa voz.

Rick frunció los labios. Había esperado ese momento y también lo había temido. Era su esperado e inesperado ancestro divino. El aire se agitó a su lado y Rick percibió su presencia, tan poderosa e imponente… pero no abrió los ojos.

-Vete- murmuró Rick-. No te quiero en mi vida.

-_Yo tampoco te quise en mi vida-_- replicó la voz calmadamente.

Rick pensó que debería de sentirse triste por aquella confesión, pero no le importó. Entonces la presencia desapareció y Rick abrió los ojos.

No estaba alegremente emocionado por la visita, al contrario, la tristeza y el rencor oprimieron su pecho. Rick se dio cuenta de que debió de haberle pedido que lo reconociera pero su orgullo ganó. Además, aquél ser divino tampoco lo quería y el sentimiento era mutuo.

En ese momento Rick encontró clavado en el tronco un palo, no le hubiera hecho caso si no hubiera sido porque se dio cuenta de que no era un palo ordinario como parecía, que de alguna u otra forma había bronce celestial en él. Era un obsequio de su ancestro divino. Lo tomó no por agradecimiento sino porque a pesar del desprecio, él sabía que necesitaría armas gracias a que, por ese dios, él estaba condenado a luchar con monstruos que siempre querrían matarlo.

- ¿Cómo funcionarás, preciosa?- le preguntó al palo.

Las vibraciones de la tierra no le mentían, el aire repentinamente pesado no le mentía, el hedor que la brisa le traía no le mentía. Los monstruos iban a sitiar el campamento, no estaban lejos, estaban demasiado cerca para el gusto de Rick. Lo peor fue darse cuenta de que pudo haberlos percibido de no haber sido por aquél dios que lo distrajo.

Rick subió al monte que servía de protección al campamento para tener una vista panorámica del enemigo. Los monstruos parecían unos juguetes vistos desde lejos, pero a la velocidad en la que venían estarían pronto en el campamento. Veinte minutos a lo mucho. Lo que le sorprendió fue la fuerte presencia que venía delante de ellos. Esperan. Eran… cuatro. Rick los conocía. Talía, Luke, Annabeth y un desconocido. Estaban trepados en la misma patrulla que Rick les había visto robar.

El chico corrió hacia ellos pero cuando llegó al límite del Campamento aparecieron las harpías que resguardaban y limpiaban el campamento. Eran mujeres con cuerpo de pollo, cabeza humana y cerebro de perro (según Suria).

- ¡Un infractor!- gritó una harpía pelirroja-. ¡Serás nuestra cena!

Rick se retiró rumbo al campamento, no por cobarde sino porque sabía que a un blanco aéreo era mejor atacarlo a distancia. El palo que le dio su ancestro serviría, lo agitó fuertemente y éste se convirtió en una larga y ligera lanza con una punta de piedra triangular.

-Perfecto- asintió Rick y lanzó su arma mientras él corría debajo de las harpías.

La primera harpía no pudo esquivar la lanza y, cuando las otras dos fueron por Rick, éste atrapó al aire su arma y traspasó la frontera del campamento hasta llegar a la carretera.

- ¡Maldito semidiós!

Rick corrió tan rápido como pudo, esquivando las afiladas garras de las harpías, una de ellas desgarró su brazo derecho pero a él no le importó porque manejaba su arma con el izquierdo. Volvió a tirar su arma e hirió a la segunda harpía en el muslo y el ala al mismo tiempo. La tercera, la pelirroja, ya se había retirado gritando maldiciones. Rick sacó su arma de la harpía y corrió hacia las luces de la patrulla que se acercaba rápidamente.

Todo pasó en un par de segundos. Talía la conductora casi atropelló a Rick, si no hubiera virado bruscamente probablemente lo hubiera matado, el coche chocó contra un árbol de tronco grueso y ya no volvió a funcionar. Luke y un sátiro, que hasta ese entonces habían estado atacando a los monstruos desde la ventana del piloto y la capota salieron volando por la fuerza del impacto, Luke resbaló por el parabrisas y cayó al asfalto, el otro quedó con medio cuerpo dentro del auto y medio cuerpo fuera, respirando agitadamente y escupiendo sangre.

Talía salió de la patrulla hecha una fiera, su aspecto salvaje y sucio parecía el de una fiera. Azotó la puerta y miró a Rick con los ojos desorbitados por la ira.

- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡¿Por qué mierda te pones en mi camino, imbécil?!

Rick le respondió con un empujón. En donde antes había estado parada Talía una dracanae (una mujer con ojos rojos, piel tan blanca como la cal y muy fuerte) cerró sus garras.

- Eres rápido niño.

Antes de que la dracanae terminara de hablar, ellos ya habían sido alcanzados por unos monstruos más. Luke se levantó como pudo, aún mareado por el golpe pero sujetando sus armas con decisión; el sátiro, cuyo nombre vino a la memoria de Rick como Grover, atacó a otra dracanae con un tubo de cocina, aunque quería parecer seguro de sí mismo, Rick se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando del miedo; Talía movió su pulsera y de ella salió un enorme escudo cuya cara frontal era una reproducción metálica del rostro espantoso de Medusa (Rick retrocedió un paso por su culpa).

Las dracanaes eran lo de menos, a Rick le asustaban más las decenas de cíclopes que se acercaban rápido, cuyos paso hacían retumbar la tierra bajo sus pies.

- ¡Vámonos!- apuró Rick desesperadamente-. ¡Los cíclopes se acercan!

- ¡El campamento está cerca!- gritó Grover temblando.

- ¡Annabeth!- gritó Luke golpeando por la espalda a una dracanae. Él corrió a la patrulla, cuyas puertas se habían abierto y por la que un par de monstruos humanoides diminutos estaban entrando, una sombra se movía dentro dando a entender que Annabeth estaba teniendo su propia lucha. Rick no pudo ver qué pasó después porque tuvo que quitarse de encima a un monstruo y se dio cuenta de que los cíclopes ya estaban ahí.

En ese instante la situación empeoró y, a pesar de que la frontera del campamento estaba sólo a unos cuántos metros de ahí, a Rick le pareció que estaba a miles de kilómetros. Ya no tenían salida. Iban a morir todos ahí.

Las voces de los monstruos mezcladas con los gritos de los muchachos hacían más difícil la situación.

Como pudo, Luke sacó a Annabeth del auto y dio unos pasos huyendo del cíclope que quiso atraparlo, pero tropezó gracias al mareo por el choque del auto. Talía, que estaba más cerca de ellos dos, agitó su escudo en el aire, corrió y levantó de un tirón a Luke y a Annabeth a la vez, sin importarle que casi todas sus energías se esfumaran con ese esfuerzo. Rick tuvo que esquivar a su propio cíclope pero no fue capaz de evadir a otro que mordió su antebrazo izquierdo y le hizo gritar como un condenado; con toda la fuerza del otro brazo clavó su lanza en el ojo del monstruo y éste retrocedió gritando iracundo.

Pero eran muchos monstruos.

Talía empujó a Luke hacia adelante.

- ¡Corre, sálvate!

- ¡Qué! ¡NO!

Esquivando los brazos de otro cíclope, Talía se giró hacia Grover que corría entre los pies de los monstruos, si no lo agarraban era por suerte y porque era muy pequeño para esa bestias.

- ¡Sálvalos a ellos, yo los distraeré!

Grover no respondió.

Rick miró a Talía y por una milésima de segundo su mirada se cruzó. Reconoció la determinación en su mirada y supo que cualquier intento de convencerla sería en vano, que esos segundos que perderían en convencerla podrían acabar con la vida de todos. Ella hizo una mueca que Rick no pudo identificar ¿era desdén, era agradecimiento, era una sonrisa forzada? Quién sabe. Como pudo, Rick se hizo camino hasta llegar a Luke y lo jaló por la espalda. Al mismo tiempo, Talía corrió hacia Rick y se provocó una herida en el brazo con la filosa lanza que éste mantenía baja.

La sangre brotó en grandes cantidades del brazo de Talía y los monstruos se fijaron en eso. Ella levantó la mano y corrió en dirección opuesta al campamento. Luke se levantó e intentó seguirla pero Rick volvió a tirar de su espalda y cayó al asfalto boca arriba. Annabeth también quiso seguir a Talía, pero una dracanae se puso frente a ella y Grover la levantó por la cintura, encarando a la monstruo.

La mayoría de los monstruos no fueron detenidos por nada, ellos sí siguieron a Talía. Otros se quedaron a conformarse con los cuatro; antes de que alguien se abalanzara sobre Luke, Rick lo arrastró varios metros hasta que éste se revolvió y se levantó desafiadoramente. Pero estaba débil. Entonces Grover llegó a ellos trayendo a una Annabeth sin sentido y sujetó a Luke del brazo.

- ¡Al campamento, al campamento!

- ¡Talía!

Rick agarró el otro brazo de Luke y lo arrastró con fuerza ya que éste seguía gritando y moviéndose, pero estaba débil y al menos él y Rick estaban del mismo tamaño en cuanto a altura y masa corporal. No dieron ni diez pasos cuando Luke, ya completamente debilitado, se desmayó.

Los rayos eléctricos de una enorme tormenta que se acercaba por el horizonte hicieron su aparición. Tenían tanta fuerza, tanta furia contenida que parecía que el cielo también quería ayudar a Talía, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a dejarse caer encima de todos los monstruos para salvar a la chica, parecía que se quería romper en mil pedazos como lo estaba haciendo el pecho de Rick en esos momentos.

Ni Rick ni Grover se giraron para mirar a Talía, sólo oyeron los gruñidos feroces de los cíclopes y otros monstruos. Grover lloraba tan amargamente que a Rick le dio pena y lo ignoró. Lo que no pudo ignorar fue que, gracias a su fino oído, oyó más que Grover. Él escuchó los últimos gritos de Talía antes de morir.

…

…

…

Para haber estado tan cerca de la zona de batalla y no haber acudido pronto, los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo rodearon muy rápidamente a Grover, Rick, Luke y Annabeth cuando éstos llegaron a la cima del monte.

Quirón fue el primero en adelantarse y recibirlos en el monte, con arco en mano. Él y Grover se miraron, comunicándose en silencio aunque sólo era necesario ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Gorver para saber que había ocurrido una desgracia; Quirón asintió con tristeza y miró el horizonte.

- Están bien, eso es lo que importa- murmuró.

Luke y Annabeth fueron recostados en el pasto y reanimados con un poco de ambrosía. En cuanto abrieron los ojos algo brilló sobre sus cabezas y los mestizos que estaban a su alrededor soltaron un grito de asombro. Los hologramas de un caduceo y una lechuza brillaban sobre las cabezas de Luke y Annabeth respectivamente.

-Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo Luke Castellán hijo de Hermes, dios de los comerciantes, mensajero divino, protector de los viajeros- anunció Quirón solemnemente pero un poco ido a la vez.

Luke no respondió, ni siquiera alzó la mirada. Rick, arrodillado en el pasto a un metro de Luke, se preguntó cómo era que Quirón conocía su nombre.

- Bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo, Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea diosa de la sabiduría, guerrera protectora, señora de los artesanos.

Annabeth alzó la cabeza. Sus empañados ojos tristes delataban sus ganas de no estar ahí, de ir a ver a su amiga Talía.

Rick suspiró. Como no quería pensar en… en ella, dio rienda suelta a sus otros sentimientos. No quería sentir el dolor así que la envidia le carcomió por dentro. Quirón reparó en su presencia y, como si Rick representara un fatigante y largo trabajo que detestaba pero que tenía que cumplir, le indicó que lo siguiera mientras caminaba rumbo a las cabañas.

Rick no quería estar un segundo más con... con ellos, lo siguió. Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que no podía mover sus brazos ya que ambos habían sido heridos por los monstruos. ¡Como si le importara!

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que un par de mestizos miraba hacia arriba con preocupación.

-La tormenta ¿no asaltará el campamento, verdad?

- No, tú, nunca lo hace, los dioses siempre nos protegen.

Rick también alzó la vista. El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, los rayos creaban una especie de telaraña eléctrica en el firmamento. La tormenta parecía inminente ¿acaso pasaría a un lado del Campamento como otras veces? Parecía que no.

- Hace rato estaba hablando por mensaje iris con…- Quirón suspiró-. Me dijo que eras… su hijo.

Rick no le puso atención. No quería oír lo que Quirón le dijera y, a pesar de eso, no quiso regresar y enfrentar a Luke. Prefería la humillación al dolor, prefería el dolor físico de sus brazos al dolor emocional que le provocaba pensar en… ella.

-Eres bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo Varick Russell-murmuró Quirón tan bajo que sólo Rick pudo oírlo. Deseó no haberlo hecho-, hijo de Artemisa, diosa de la caza, señora de la Luna, protectora de las doncellas.

Mientras tanto el primer rayo eléctrico cayó en la cima del pequeño monte del Campamento Mestizo. La tormenta los cubrió por completo en unos minutos.

**Hola chicos**

**Este cap es diferente y agárrense que así serán los demás incluso más fuertes, por eso se llama Gotas de Pecado.**

**La película que menciona Rick se llama La misma luna, se las recomiendo, yo chillé con ella.**

**Alguien por ahí ya se imaginaba quién era la madre de Rick, y hay toooda una historia tras esto. Bueno, yo ya quiero poner a la generación de Percy pero me falta definir a la de Rick, así que acomódense bien en sus sillones y traigan palomitas que todos estos chicos son unos malditos.**

**Mi perfil en Facebook es Abisag Potérica para estar mas enterados de esta y otras historias. Ah, sobre el nombre de Rick, soy mala, muy mala por eso se lo puse muajajajajaja... ok no, pero no olvidemos en ellos están en EUA y su pronunciación es un poco diferente al español, suena como Ferrik o algo así, y además Rick también detesta su nombre. **

**Ya estoy trabajando en el quinto y con ese van a gritarme...creo.**

**Deni**


	5. Misón Perrito

**18 de agosto de 1996, Nueva York, USA.**

Una chica estaba sentada en una banca de espera de la banqueta, al lado del teléfono público. Había abierto el periódico y fingía que lo leía mientras observaba por encima a alguien que estaba del otro lado de la calle. Y digo fingía porque no se había dado cuenta de que el periódico estaba al revés.

En ese entonces un chico con lentes oscuros y cabello blanco, se sentó a su lado y sorbió un poco del café capuccino que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Qué haces, hermanita?—preguntó el recién llegado en voz alta.

La chica llamada Kineta, no se asustó, ni si quiera lo miró.

—Trabajando, Dare— cuchicucheó ella.

—Ah…—replicó con aburrimiento el chico llamado Ekkathárise pero su apodo era Dare—. ¿Jugamos a las escondidas? Si quieres llamo a Eros y a Harmonia (aprovechando que está de visita)… a Deimos y Fobos no, porque no sé qué hicieron que tu padre los castigó.

—Al rato, esto es importante…—Kineta lo ignoró.

Cuando el semáforo indicó el paso peatonal, Kineta se levantó y cruzó la calle como si estuviera caminando entre nubes.

Dare bufó y la siguió entre la avalancha de gente que también cruzó la calle; delante de él, una niña pelirroja que iba en los brazos de su mamá se los quedó mirando a él y a Kineta como alucinada, a pesar de que sólo tenía medio año de edad.

— ¿Importante?—repitió Dare mirando a Kineta con reprobación—. Toooodos tus casos son importantes ¿Pero yo no soy importante?

—…

—Ble, debería de darles unas cuantas clasecitas de abstinencia sexual a todos los dioses, a ver si así dejan de ir por ahí dejando mestizos como si fueran balas perdidas—habló Dare poniéndose los brazos tras la nuca—. Ne, ¿a quién voy a engañar? Sería mejor inventar un condón divino, no es que quiera que la fábrica de héroes se detenga, pero ¡Nosotros debemos cuidarlos! Me encantaría ver a Hermes cambiándole el pañal a sus hijos—sonrió ante esa idea—. Bueno, ¿ahora a quién vienes a visitar? ¿A otro niño sol? ¿A otra niña paloma? Sabes que cuidar a mis medios hermanos mestizos no es mi pasatiempo favorito…

Como Kineta no le hizo caso, Dare se calló y le sonrió a la niña pelirroja que lo estaba mirando. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo ojitos con cariño, sin ningún tipo de coquetería. El chico sonrió aún más.

—Esa mirada—murmuró Dare viéndola ensimismado. Kineta lo observó de reojo—. Quisiera que todos tuvieran esa oportunidad de ver lo que en realidad es, de quedarse como niños. Todo sería más fácil…—negó con la cabeza—. Sin embargo, si no se puede con todos, sí como pocos—sonrió a la niña con complicidad—. Tendrás una mirada esclarecedora mientras no albergues sentimientos negativos, Rachel Elizabeth…Dare—le prometió Dare a la niña, teniendo todo el poder para cumplirlo, riéndose de que el apellido de la niña coincidiera con el apodo de él.

Rachel le sonrió más, sin entender que esas palabras le cambiarían la vida por completo; un segundo después, ella y su madre se perdieron de vista entre el mar de gente que caminaba por la calle.

Dare y Kineta llegaron al portón de una vecindad vieja y descuidada. Kineta no se entretuvo, pero por donde pasaba los colores de las paredes se avivaban y las flores se levantaban, mientras que cuando Dare pasaba a su lado, las flores se alocaban y los colores se entremezclaban.

— ¿A dónde...? —Dare no terminó su pregunta.

Kineta había apresurado sus pasos. Una muchacha estaba frente a la puerta de uno de los viejos departamentos de la vecindad, cargada con varias bolsas e intentando buscar en sus bolsillos la llave. Dare entendió el interés de su hermana al notar el prominente embarazo de la chica y su cara demacrada.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte, Sally Jackson?—preguntó Kineta a la chica con tal confianza como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

La chica, llamada Sally, miró a Kineta con sorpresa. Tenía los ojos pequeños, y a pesar de que era muy joven, su rostro estaba muy paliducho, sus extremidades muy delgadas (quizá algún tipo de desnutrición) y su vestimenta dejaba mucho que desear, Sally era bonita a su modo.

—Nh, entiendo que le gustó a algún dios—murmuró Dare.

Pero la mueca de sorpresa de Sally cambió a una de desconfianza, por lo que Kineta sonrió mas no retrocedió, y luego tomó las bolsas. Curioso por la actitud desconfiada de Sally para con una diosa, Dare se acercó. Porque sí, Dare lo notó al instante: Sally podía ver a través de la neblina, sabía que no estaba hablando con dos simples mortales tanto como que el hijo que estaba esperando era de un dios.

—Hola ¿Qué tal la vida?—saludó Dare acercándose.

A Sally no le dio tiempo de responder, con sólo oir la voz de Dare, su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y se puso más pálida de lo que estaba.

Kineta miró a Dare con enojo. Él no era dios de los partos, pero como dios griego de toda libertad su presencia era capaz de alterar cualquier cosa, como un niño en el vientre de su madre. Dare puso los ojos en blanco acostumbrado a que lo regañaran.

Los movimientos del niño se hicieron más insistentes, sin embargo, Sally Jackson no gimió ni mucho menos gritó.

Esa noche Kineta, diosa griega de la imaginación y de toda esperanza, niña de Ares y Afrodita, se presentó en el palacio marino de Poseidón, dios de los mares, y le dio la buena noticia: eran las seis de la tarde con cuarenta y siete minutos del diecinueve de agosto de mil novecientos noventa y seis, cuando Perseus Jackson, el hijo de Poseidón, nació gracias a un curioso dios que se acercó Sally en el momento menos adecuado.

Como castigo por ser entrometido, Dare, dios griego de la libertad, se quedó vigilando el sueño de Sally y Perseus Jackson, protegiéndolos de quien pudiera hacerles daño. Mientras la agotada madre dormía en la cama de su viejo departamento, con su niño a un lado, él vigilaba sus sueños sentado en la esquina.

—No es la primera vez que me dejan cuidando niños—murmuró para sí el dios mientras se acordaba de otro niño que precisamente esa misma noche debería de estar cumpliendo siete años. El dios miró por la ventana y sonrió con un dejo de melancolía—. Y hablando de eso…

La luna llena brillaba por completo, festejando inconscientemente dos cosas: un niño de los Tres Grandes acababa de nacer, y también que un pequeño mestizo, allá en Richmond Virginia, cumplía siete años.

—"Y en las noches en que haya luna llena, será porque el niño esté de buenas…"—canturreó Dare—. "Y si el niño llora, menguará la luna para hacerle una cuna. (1)"

Dare distraídamente acarició la cabeza del pequeño semidiós, precisamente la motita de rebelde cabello negro que el bebé tenía en la frente.

—Cuando conozcas a Rick Russell, Perseus Jackson—murmuró mirando con simpatía al bebé, que dormía tranquilamente—, y escuches que alguien diga a ti o a él que no debió de haber nacido, recuerda que tú fuiste el fruto que rompió un pacto que pretendía mantener a salvo el mundo, y él es el hijo de una diosa que prometió ser virgen para toda la eternidad. Nadie puede evitar el destino, ni si quiera los dioses.

—Ni si quiera nosotros pudimos evitar el nuestro.

Kineta, asomándose por la ventana y a la vez tapando la luz de la luna, miró a Dare con seriedad. Acababa de llegar y tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Él sonrió con tristeza.

—Hace años que nos castigaron por esas "travesuras"—aseguró Dare haciendo una mueca de molestia por esa palabra— y aún no nos liberaremos de nuestras responsabilidades. Pero ¿Sabes? Nuestro castigo se pondrá peor en cuanto Zeus descubra que tapamos los nacimientos de Perseus y Rick.

—Quizá el señor Hades y el señor Poseidón se molestarán más porque también cubrimos el nacimiento de Talía Grace—Kineta agachó la cabeza, mas luego se acercó a la cama de Sally y Perseus.

—Un día me cansaré de ser el niñero no oficial del Olimpo—bufó Dare intentando parecer enojado pero no lo logró porque sin querer le sonrió al bebé que seguía durmiendo ajeno a todo.

—Tú sólo te quejas y me ayudas con esto de vez en cuando— Kineta se encogió de hombros—, y si es que te tengo que rogar.

—Bueno ya… ¿Qué tal te fue con don señor Poseidón?

— ¿Escuchas el sonido de las olas?

—Na.

Kineta se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

—Está que brinca de la felicidad—sonrió ella—. Sólo espero que… realmente el mundo no se vaya a acabar, ya sabes, la profecía. O nos van a matar.

—Si no es Talía será Perseus quien tomará la decisión de prolongar al Olimpo o no—comentó Dare—. Mmm, las apuestas están fuertes, pero ya lo dije antes: no podemos evitar lo que viene cuando cumplan dieciséis.

—Igual espero que Rick no nos decepcione—admitió Kineta echando un vistazo a la brillante luna.

—Cuando sea grande se dará cuenta de cuánto costó mantenerlo vivo, así como muchos otros mestizos también lo han hecho y lo harán.

—Hablando de nuestros otros chicos—miró su reloj—, Nelly ya debería de haberme dado los informes de cómo están Butch, Katie, Luke, Alabaster y Annabeth.

—Qué divertido—murmuró socarrón.

**Agosto del 2003, Campamento Mestizo.**

La mudanza de Rick se dio en total silencio, diríase que bajo el agua. Esa misma noche Keled se ocupó de acompañar a Rick a su nuevo hogar. Nadie más supo de Rick, nadie se enteró de quién era su madre, todos estaban más centrados en la reciente batalla de la frontera, todos estaban más centrados en Annabeth, Luke y Talía.

La cabaña ocho, la cabaña de la diosa Artemisa, era de roca rebañada en plata y barnizada a la que el sol arrebataba ligeros destellos; no tenía adornos de conchas y plantas marinas como la de Poseidón o flores como la de Deméter, sólo tenía en la base de sus paredes pequeños gravados en relieve de guerreras luchando contra seres mitológicos. Parecía una casa de ensueño, ni femenina ni masculina, era perfecta para Rick Russell. Las dos columnas que resguardaban la entrada no le amedrentaron, no le amedrentó la gruesa puerta de roble ni el espacioso recibidor que había dentro. Nada de eso lo amedrentaba pero ¿por qué se sintió tan débil al entrar a su nuevo hogar?

Al ser una cabaña que casi nunca tenía habitantes, la ocho de Artemisa tenía un recibidor muy espacioso. No había camas, catres o bolsas de dormir alrededor, las cazadoras de Artemisa solían guardarlos en el pequeño, mágico y discreto armario de madera que había en el fondo. Era rectangular, por fuera las paredes estaban barnizadas para que pareciera que eran de plata pero por dentro estaban recubiertas de madera tallada finamente, alrededor había cabezas disecadas de animales alineadas cerca del techo (un tigre, un león, un dragón, un puma, un ciervo, un lobo, un hipogrifo, una hidra, un escreguto de cola explosiva, un perro del infierno, un… ¡Muchos animales!). Media pared dividía el lugar, en ella había toda una colección de armas de cacería.

Pegadas a las cuatro paredes, había varias mesas largas y delgadas de madera que tenían varias máquinas que no se supo para qué servían, pero parecían muy modernas. En el centro había una serie de divanes enormes y cómodos frente a un enorme televisor que estaba en un mueble que además tenía consolas, un reproductor VHS, equipos de sonido, figuritas de madera y varis libros de sabrá dios qué.

**…**

**…**

**…**

El tiempo pasó y nadie se dio cuenta de que Rick era hijo de Artemisa porque él no se dignó a ocupar su mesa durante las comidas, porque no se dignó a tomar las clases como debería, porque no salió de la cabaña en varios días.

Estando encerrado, Rick no vio el pino que creció en el monte vigía del Campamento, no oyó los rumores sobre Talía y tampoco sintió las tormentas que Zeus permitió que cayeran sobre el Campamento. Tampoco salió a pasar un rato con los recién llegados Annabeth y Luke, y mucho menos con sus viejos amigos.

—Ya me cansé, iré a sacarlo a patadas— un día susurró Suria mientras, sentada en un tronco, pulía el mango de su espada.

—Quizá cree que lo vamos a tratar mal porque es hijo de Artemisa— murmuró Keled recostado sobre el pasto a los pies de la chica. Él decía que ya había limpiado su arma así que se daba el lujo de descansar.

La cabaña de Hermes y la de Ares tenían clase conjunta sobre manejo de espada pero ese día lo habían ocupado para dar mantenimiento a sus armas a la luz del poniente sol. Todo iba bien hasta que Ghan lloriqueó que extrañaba a Rick, ¿y cómo no lo iba a hacer si durante dos meses enteros se pasó pegado a su espalda? Ahora que Rick se negaba a salir, Ghan no tuvo de otra que no separarse del líder de la cabaña once y Keled era un buen tipo pero no una niñera, su tolerancia con los niños tenía un límite. Suria tampoco era una buena candidata para cuidar al chiquillo, ella se molestaba con mucha facilidad y Jamil… ni hablarlo.

Resumiendo: Suria y Ghan extrañaban mucho a Rick y Keled deseaba que él reapareciera para poder dejarle al pequeño niño. Pero Rick no salía de su cabaña.

—Y con razón— señaló tímidamente Jamil Paz detrás de su hermana.

Suria hizo una mueca.

— Aléjate de mí— Suria miró mal a Jamil, que parado tras ella, se ruborizó y bajó la mirada—. ¿Sabes qué? Iré a ver a Quirón, a ver si él si puede sacar de su cabaña el trasero de ese inútil.

Suria guardó su espada en su funda, se la echó al hombro y se fue con mucha confianza.

—Si sale, Rick deseará no haberlo hecho— sentenció Jamil de mal humor sentándose en el tronco que dejó su hermana.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Si yo lo quiero mucho!— saltó Ghan inocentemente. Él estaba sentado sobre una roca que estaba al lado del tronco de Jamil, limpiando con un trapo la bayoneta de Keled.

Jamil ignoró a Ghan y miró a Keled con dureza.

—Porque… primero, ¿has visto las tormentas eléctricas que llegan al campamento?— dijo Jamil mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y las movía inquietamente—. El señor del Olimpo está muy molesto, dicen que esa chica que murió era su hija ¿y ahora esto?

— Lo de la chica… —Keled se removió incómodo—, era de esperarse. Nunca antes se había roto el trato de los Tres Grandes, es obvio que Po…el señor de los mares y el del inframundo— añadió con cuidado— se molestaron y mandaron por ella. Pobre chica…

— ¡Tú!

Caminando con los pies descalzos sobre el pasto, vistiendo la misma ropa remendada con la que llegó apenas cuatro días atrás, y con la fría mirada al frente, Luke Castellán se acercaba rápidamente a Keled.

— ¿Uh?

— Tú sabes dónde está Varick Russell, dímelo— exigió Luke parándose frente a Keled, que lo miró desde abajo.

— Manzano…

— ¡No me llames así!

— Luke— se corrigió Keled con un dejo de impaciencia pero sin levantarse—. ¿Cuál es el motivo razón o circunstancia de que lo busques tanto?

—No te importa.

— Luke…

—Si no me vas a decir… bien, ya lo encontraré— bufó Luke mirando a su alrededor como si de pronto Rick fuera a saltar de algún árbol o salir de alguna roca—. El muy cobarde…

Y Luke también se marchó.

—Él es otra razón más para que Rick no salga— murmuró Jamil mirando al cielo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hay más?

—La hija mestiza de Zeus se muere—explicó Jamil con languidez. No miró a Luke, que se quedó parado a unos metros de ellos, lejos del campo de vista de Keled y dándoles la espalda—, y luego Zeus se entera de que su sacrosanta y virginal hija Artemisa tuvo un hijo también... Si yo fuera Rick… me quedaría en la cabaña ocho porque Zeus querrá fulminarme en cuanto ponga un pie fuera del campamento.

— Cierra la boca, Jamil— Keled le frunció el ceño a Jamil pero luego miró a Ghan con un dejo paternal—. No le hagas caso, manzanito, Jamil es un poco fatalista.

Sin embargo Ghan ya había arrojado la bayoneta y el trapo a un lado y se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas con sus manos. Los mayores no pudieron ver su mirada pero sabían, por los ligeros gemidos, que pronto comenzaría a llorar.

— Oye manzanito, no llores, los hombres no lloran— Keled se levantó, se agachó sobre Ghan y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

— ¡Yo no soy un hombre!

— ¿Entonces?— Keled no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente.

— ¡Soy un niño!

Y la burla de Keled se borró lentamente de su rostro, no supo qué decir. Jamil tampoco. Luke sonrió sin alegría.

…

Suria había tenido dos razones para escaparse de aquella sesión de armas. La primera era sacar el perezoso trasero de Rick de su cabaña y la segunda era no ver el rostro de su estúpido hermano menor Jamil.

Estaba en camino de ver a Quirón; Suria sabía que sólo él (y el sr. D, claro) tenía la facultad de echar a los mestizos de sus cabañas cuando quisiera, pero el centauro era muy cuidadoso y respetuoso de la intimidad de sus pupilos por lo que cuidaba la intimidad de ellos. Mas este caso era diferente ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso Rick pensaba ser un amargado por el resto de sus días?

Lo que no se esperó fue chocar (literalmente CHOCAR) con él en el portón de la casa grande. Ambos rebotaron y cayeron de sentón en el pasto.

— Ow.

— ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, idiota..! ¿…Rick?

El aludido se levantó con molestia y se sacudió la tierra del pantalón. Para haber pasado sólo días escondido del mundo, Rick había hecho un cambio bastante grande. Suria no supo cómo pero lo sabía. No era su aspecto físico, él seguía siendo más bajito que ella y tan moreno como las raíces latinas que tenía; su pelo oscuro quizá había crecido algo y estaba más enmarañado, su nariz estaba tan pequeña como siempre y sus pómulos quizá sobresalían un poco más. Sus ojos, eso era lo que había cambiado en él, seguían siendo grandes y expresivos, por eso a Suria le resultaba muy fácil leer a Rick a través de sus ojos, pero a veces no podía evitar pensar en lo singular que eran: sus pupilas eran doradas la mayor parte del tiempo pero perfilados contra el sol, la luna o cualquier otra fuente de luz, tenían un tono plateado que Suria acabó de relacionar con la madre de Rick… Artemisa.

Suria había pensado que cuando se encontrara con Rick seguramente lo iba a ver triste, deprimido y o enojado. Qué equivocada. Su mirada transmitía un poco de molestia por haber caído al suelo, pero había tal seguridad en ella que daba miedo.

—Suria— saludó Rick.

Suria se levantó y lo miró con acusación. Días sin saber de él, días encerrado, días evitando la presencia de los otros mestizos ¡días de no verlo! Y ese pedazo de… semidiós, venía a portarse como si nada.

— Idiota, no te hemos visto en días ¿y eso es lo único que se te ocurre decirme?

—No fastidies— la molestia abandonó la mirada de Rick, pero no entró en detalles sobre su autoencierro—. Tenemos una misión.

— ¿Ah?

— Que tú y yo tenemos una misión.

¿Una misión? ¿Ellos?

Una vez que Suria se calmó, Rick le explicó los detalles de su tarea.

Michael Yew niño Apolo, Katie Gardner niña Deméter y un niño Atenea, quienes habían salido a una misión el día de la llegada de Annabeth, Luke y Thalía, tenían la encomienda de limpiar un viejo almacén del edificio METALÚRGICA DE RICHMOND (Virginia) que había estado completamente infestado de monstruos dos meses atrás, exactamente desde que Suria y Rick dejaron esa misma ciudad, o más bien desde que Thalía hija de Zeus estuvo ahí. Al parecer los tres habían logrado despejar la zona; el problema empezó cuando los tres simplemente desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro. ¿Qué había pasado? Rick lo tenía que averiguar.

— ¿No te parece sospechoso que Quiron te mande a una misión tan peligrosa así como así? —reprochó Suria.

—Sólo cierra la boca y agradece que te elegí a ti—replicó Rick molesto.

—Me interesa un mugroso cacahuate, no iré contigo como líder; sólo eres un novato.

— ¡No seré el líder! ¡Lo serás tú!

Suria cerró la boca. Bueno, al menos ahí había algo con sentido. Con su silencio aceptó ir.

No buscaron un tercer compañero porque sólo era una misión de búsqueda y reconocimiento. Suria y Rick partieron esa misma noche del campamento, despedidos por Argos, quien era el vigilante del campamento. Suria miró atrás, despidiéndose temporalmente de su hogar; Rick no miró atrás porque el campamento no era su hogar.

Rick sabía que lo habían elegido para esa misión porque era el hijo de la diosa de la caza, así que él tenía poderes (que aún no descubría pero no quiso contarle ese detalle a Quirón) para localizar a los mestizos perdidos. Sin embargo, a él no le importaba la misión, él sólo quería llegar a Richmond porque curiosamente ahí también estaba su casa, su familia. Y visitaría su casa.

El viaje a Virginia fue mortalmente tedioso. Viajaron en autobús, durmieron en autobús, comieron en autobús, todo en autobús, totalmente aburrido; ni si quiera fueron atacados por los monstruos. Lo peor fue el silencio. Uno sentado al lado del otro, ninguno habló más que para comentar cuánto faltaba para llegar a Richmond, aunque Suria se moría de curiosidad por saber por qué Rick se había encerrado por días en su cabaña. Eso sí, la lluvia no cesó ni durante su viaje ni durante sus estancia en Richmond.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, no tardaron en encontrar la gasolinera Lincoln en donde, Quirón indicó, los mestizos desaparecidos que estaban buscando mandaron su último mensaje iris al campamento. Fue fácil porque tanto Suria como Rick conocían Richmond al derecho y al revés, después de todo, ahí habían nacido, ahí ambos se habían conocido también.

Lo extraño, al menos para Suria, vino unos minutos después cuando Rick olfateó el aire levantando la cabeza. _¿Tendrá hambre y quiere comida? _Se preguntó la chica con nerviosismo; ella conocía a los hombres (vivía en la cabaña de Ares, donde la mayoría eran chicos) y sabía que, por más caballerosos y tranquilos que fueran, cuando tenían hambre (mucha hambre) todos dejaban salir su lado salvaje. Pero Rick no buscaba comida, Rick había detectado algo.

—Talía estuvo aquí.

—Okey… ¿eh? —Suria ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

—Talia estuvo aquí—aseguró Rick avanzando por la banqueta, aún con la cabeza levantada, olfateando—. El rastro es muy débil pero ella tenía una esencia muy fuerte, quizá estuvo aquí hace dos o tres meses, no estoy seguro.

Suria no lo siguió, Rick se dio cuenta y se giró para mirarla con desgana.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —inquirió Suria con cautela—. ¿Cómo puedes detectar la esencia?

Rick frunció los labios pero no contestó, en cambio se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. No obstante, Suria lo siguió, esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Es por Artemisa, cierto? —preguntó Suria sin miramientos—. Ella es la diosa de la caza. Apuesto a que descubriste esto mientras estabas encerrado en tu cabaña, la cabaña de Artemisa.

—No fastidies y deja de mencionarla—gruñó Rick.

Suria no pudo aguantar la pregunta más importante, la que más resonaba en su cabeza.

—Ella le prometió al señor Z que sería virgen para siempre—comenzó sin importarle el repentino mal humor de Rick—. ¿Por qué crees que te tuvo? ¿Quién es tu padre, un mortal, para que ella haya roto su promesa? ¿Por qué…?

Eso fue suficiente para Rick.

— ¡Ya cállate! —saltó más enojado—. No tengo ni puta idea de qué pasó ni quiero saberlo, no me interesa nada de este mundo, no quiero saber NADA—suspiró, intentando calmarse—. Sólo quiero estar con mi familia ¿es mucho pedir?—añadió en voz baja.

Suria lo miró sin pena ni lástima, lo miró fijamente.

—No—susurró.

Rick le hizo una mueca que podría traducirse como "entonces deja de molestar y sígueme", y continuó caminando, persiguiendo el rastro de Talía.

—La chica, Talía, ya está muerta—volvió a hablar Suria sin miedo al enojo de Rick—, no nos sirve de nada seguir ese rastro.

—Lo sé—replicó Rick sin retroceder—. Si te interesa, el rastro de esos chicos que estamos buscando: Michael Yew ¿Katie Gardner? Y Kyle Thomas, también está flotando en estos rumbos.

Suria frunció el ceño.

—Ellos son nuestros objetivos, lo hubieras dicho antes.

—Era más importante el rastro de Talía—replicó Rick con indiferencia.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que esa chica está muerta?

Rick no respondió, su silencio equivalía a un "no me importa lo que digas". Eso logró que Suria se molestara un poco, ¿acaso estaban siguiendo el rastro de una mestiza muerta? ¿Para qué? Lo importante era saber qué había pasado con Michael Yew, Katie Gardner y Kyle Thomas, por qué no habían regresado o contactado al campamento, y luego regresar para que (si existía la posibilidad de que Yew, Gardner y Thomas estuvieran vivos) Quirón enviara un equipo de rescate o de lo contrario, a notificar y lamentar la muerte de sus camaradas.

—Rick…—murmuró Suria observando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de a dónde habían llegado.

Era una calle semiabandonada, de donde sobresalía una mansión de ladrillos rojos enterrada en hiedra. A un lado, unos grandes robles rodeados con heno. Las ventanas de la casa estaban cerradas y eran oscuras. Unas blancas columnas torcidas sujetaban un porche en la puerta principal. La puerta estaba pintada de un color negro carbón. La cerecita del pastel eran las cintas amarillas policiales que rodeaban las paredes de la casa que restringían el paso. Incluso en aquella mañana soleada, el lugar parecía aterrador y lúgubre. Un escenario digno de una película de terror.

Rick captó al instante lo que quería decir Suria con su mirada. Como ambos vivían en esa ciudad, conocían la fama de casi todos los lugares de esos rumbos. Los rumores más estúpidos decían que esa casa estaba embrujada; bien, Rick no lo creía, pero lo que sí era de tener en cuenta era que en esa casa habían encontrado partes humanas, algo para nada alentador.

—Pues…—Rick se aclaró la garganta, disimulando el miedo que le tenía a esa casa desde que era niño. Desde que tenía memoria, cada vez que pasaba cerca de ese lugar sentía miedo, por no mencionar que un par de personas había intentado secuestrarlo justamente frente a ese lugar en un par de ocasiones; si no hubiera sido por los policías y vecinos valientes, él quizá no estaría vivo—. Tenemos que tragarnos el miedo porque aquí llega el rastro de Talía… y los mestizos que estamos buscando.

Suria lo miró con enojo. Ella también había tenido experiencias parecidas a las de Rick, justamente cerca de esa casa. Ni de loca iba a entrar.

— ¿Tienes miedo?—murmuró Rick tratando de sonar burlón.

Suria bufó. Tenía miedo sí, pero era hija de Ares y un hijo de Ares jamás retrocedía antes de una batalla.

—A mi el miedo me hace los mandados—gruñó—. Vamos—avanzó unos pasos vacilantes.

Arrancaron las cintas policiacas y entraron en la casa como si fuera una zona muy peligrosa. Adentro no encontraron nada más que viejos muebles totalmente destrozados y paredes llenas de tizne; el rastro de Talía estaba extinto, pero sí predominaba el de un gigante, cubría las esencias de los otros que estaban buscando. Todo estaba completamente irreconocible, como si la casa hubiera explotado.

— ¿Qué?

Rick ignoró a Suria y miró a su alrededor con sorna. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando su mirada se posó en una esquina de la habitación.

Silencio.

—Están muertos—dictaminó Rick haciendo a un lado con su pie una silla rota.

—No estás seguro—gruñó Suria parada en la puerta.

Rick se mordió el brazo y desvió la mirada para que Suria no se diera cuenta de que en ese rincón había una mano bañada en sangre. Jamás había visto algo similar, pero debía evitar que Suria perdiera el control de sus nervios. Tenían que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. No dudó en tomar a Suria del brazo y correr fuera de esa casa, lejos, lejos, muy lejos.

"Estás muy pálido" hubiera dicho Suria pero ¿por qué no deberían de estarlo? Acababan de descubrir que uno de sus camaradas había muerto y lo más probable es que los otros dos también.

Después de salir de esa maldita casa, los dos se metieron en en primer restaurante casero que encontraron e intentaron calmarse con un poco de chocolate caliente. Ahora lo que tenían que hacer era regresar al campamento y decirle a Quirón lo sucedido.

No podían lamentarse demasiado por la muerte de sus compañeros, francamente ni Suria ni Rick los conocían a fondo, si quiera de vista, pero no podían evitar sentirse mal por ellos. Michael Yew, Katie Gardner y Kyle Thomas. Bueno, Rick no olvidaba que antes de que ellos partieran a su misión, había tenido un rozón con Michael Yew, pero no era algo como para que se alegrara de su muerte, al contrario.

— ¿S-Suria Vega?

Sirua, que había estado sujetando con ambas manos su taza de chocolate, se giró rápidamente.

Un niño rubio y una niña castaña, ambos de once años, la miraban desde la calle, del otro lado del cristal del restaurante.

— ¿Michael? —susurró Suria sorprendida—. ¿Katie?

Rick soltó su taza, entre sorprendido y aliviado. ¡Esos dos estaban vivos!

Suria salió rápidamente del local, dejando a Rick en un estado de shock, y se apresuró a llegar con Katie y Michael, quienes no se movieron de su lugar porque estaban tan o más sorprendidos que Rick y Suria. Los dos niños estaban muy pálidos, con la ropa rasgada y sucia, ¡pero estaban vivos!

Entre lágrimas y sollozos, Suria logró que Katie y Michael entraran al restaurante (donde la gente los miró mal porque estaban vestidos muy mal, parecían pordioseros), y Rick, que salió de su estado de shock, los recibió.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Rick con ansiedad haciéndole una seña al mesero para que se acercara—. Creímos que estaban muertos.

—Kyle sí murió—susurró Michael con los ojos llorosos mientras que Suria revisaba que su cuerpo estuviera completo.

Cuando el camarero llegó, Rick pidió otro par de chocolate caliente para esos dos, se fue y luego volvió con las bebidas para irse otra vez.

—Venimos a ver esa casa—murmuró Katie con la cabeza agachada—. Llegaron muchos informes al campamento de que ahí desaparecían muchos mestizos, así que venimos a investigar.

—Quirón no quería que viniéramos nosotros porque éramos muy chicos—comentó Michael con tristeza—, pero el oráculo dijo que sí debíamos venir. Cuando llegamos, le mandamos un mensaje iris a Quirón para avisarle y él nos dijo que fuéramos con cuidado.

—Kyle decidió que vigiláramos la casa para darnos una idea de qué había dentro—continuó Katie sin levantar la mirada—, por eso nos tardamos mucho, pero...

—…Había un gigante ahí—Michael se estremeció—. Y Kyle…—sus ojos se volvieron a aguar.

Rick y Suria se miraron sombríamente.

—Beban—ordenó Rick con voz ronca, señalando las tazas de chocolate que estaban intactas frente a los niños.

Rick no podía afirmar que la misión había sido un éxito porque no habían podido llegar a tiempo para ayudar a Kyle Thomas, hijo de Atenea, pero sí pudieron proteger a Michael Yew hijo de Apolo y Katie Gardner hija de Deméter.

¿Realmente esa era la vida que Rick quería? ¿Vivir en el peligro? ¿Una vida cuya única esperanza era no morir de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que podía? Hoy le había tocado a Kyle, mañana quizá a Rick, pasado quizá a Suria ¿y Ghan? ¿Eso era lo que le esperaba a ese niño? ¿Por qué la vida de los mestizos tenía que ser así de miserable?

Antes de partir de regreso al campamento, Rick decidió que era tiempo de visitar a su familia. Ya no le importaba pensar si quiera en que le habían engañado, en que su madre no era su madre si no una diosa griega. No ¿a quién iba a engañar? Para Rick, Estela Russell era su madre a pesar de todo, para él Artemisa no era más que un mito.

Tenía la esperanza de que su familia le dijera que todo era un sueño… no, tarde para eso, pero al menos de que le dijeran que podía quedarse con ellos, de que le rogaran para que no volviera al campamento, incluso podía ofrecerle un hogar a esos chiquillos que venían con él, podía protegerlos… lo que sea para no volver al campamento donde le esperaba una vida triste al saber que era hijo de una diosa que había prometido ser virgen, que sería marginado por todos ellos sólo por ser hijo de _ella_.

No le gustó lo que vio cuando se acercó a la calle donde estaba su casa. No le importó y tiró la puerta con una patada. No quiso hacer caso a sus pensamientos, no quiso y NO quiso.

Una vecina que conocía a Rick de toda la vida se le acercó, sorprendida de verlo ahí después de tantos meses, y le confirmó el porqué de la presencia de aquellas cintas amarillas frente a la casa Russell. No se dio cuenta de que confirmó la primera sospecha de Rick en cuanto se acercó a la casa y detectó varios olores asquerosos.

Los padres de Rick habían sido asesinados hace tres meses en esa casa. Las autoridades decían que habían sido unos asaltantes drogados. Rick se dio cuenta de que habían sido los monstruos que lo habían ido a buscar disfrazados de policías, el día que él se escapó.

Suria, que estaba junto a él, vio cómo Rick se derrumbó a sus pies. Quería morirse él también.

::::::

:::::

**¡Hola!**

**No, no me morí, me no morir.**

**Lamento mucho la demora, sinceramente me volví a estancar, aunque ya tenía casi todo el capítulo desde hace semanas. Me apuesto un dedo a que se confundieron con la primera parte del capítulo porque nadie conoce a esos dioses, pues déjenme decirles que sólo los expertos en el tema sabemos de ellos… na, me los inventé, si quieren saber su historia (y el colado de Eros) pueden leer mi fic Merodeando en el Olimpo, aunque les advierto que así como tiene su chiste, es una historia trágica, ya ven que a mi me gusta equilibrar las cosas.**

**(1) La canción es Hijo de la luna, de Mecano.**

**Si no me metí mucho en la muerte de Kyle Thomas es porque no tenía a este personaje muy arraigado, y además conociéndome, soy capaz de llorar todo el día por eso, así que mejor me contengo. **

**Si no saben quiénes son Michael Yew y Katie Gardner… jejeje, vueeeeeelvan a leer Percy Jackson. Yo chillé con la muerte del chico de Apolo. Había puesto a otros en sus lugares, pero me dije "na, ya son muchos personajes nuevos desconocidos, además Katie y Michael se merecen una historia".**

**Sobre la casa que visitaron Rick y Suria, su historia está en el relato de Luke Castellán, en el Diario de los Semidioses, de nuestro querido Rick (sip, podría decirse que le puse Rick a Rick por Rick Riordan) Riordan, y hablando de él… ¡Ya salió The House of Hades! Yo lo estoy leyendo en inglés y… cómprenlo, vale la pena, snif, snif, spoiler: ¡Viva Bob! ¡Nico yo te apoyo, a mi no me importa cómo seas! Si alguien se burla de ti, mándalo a México, acá (me trueno los nudillos) nos divertiremos mucho (mirada sicópata).**

**MisterWalker: sí, este fic será del "antihéroe" pero no quita que Rick siga siendo humano con errores y sentimientos. Eh, sí, el nombre no está bonito -.- pero es lo único que encontré para que lo apodaran como al señor Riordan, además yo quería un nombre tan raro que Rick (Russell) maldijera a sus padres por habérselo puesto xD soy mala. ¡Súbelo! Yo estoy atrapada con Pregúntale al Mestizo que seguramente si subes uno será tan bueno como ese. Actualización hecha =)**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto**

**Deni**


End file.
